Natalia's Thirteen Reasons
by Miss Kwon
Summary: Eu sabia três coisas. Um: Natalia Arlovskaya cometeu suicídio. Dois: havia treze razões pelas quais ela se matou. E três: eu sou uma delas. /UA. Tem OC/ .:Tradução:.
1. Pegando as fitas

N/T: Essa é uma long-fic que, obviamente, não me pertence. Ela foi escrita por CrystallineMaple, que me deu permissão para traduzir. Optei por deixar o nome da fic em inglês mesmo, mas caso alguém queira saber, "Natalia's Thirteen Reasons" é algo como "As Treze Razões de Natalia". Ainda não foi terminada, então pode ser que os capítulos demorem um pouco para sair. Hetalia não nos pertence.

Link da fanfic original: www. fanfiction s /9128697 /1/ Natalia-s-TH1RTEEN-R3ASONS

* * *

N/A: Oi! Meu OC (original character) é Maple Køhler, irmã mais nova de Mathias Køhler, etc. Essa história é baseada num livro chamado Os Treze Porquês, mas se você não leu, essa fic ainda fará sentido, porque as razões são diferentes. Obrigada!

* * *

_Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo._

"Mathias, cheguei", eu aviso, jogando minha bolsa no chão. Meu irmão mais velho e eu ainda vivíamos com nossos pais, o que fazia sentido, mas eles dificilmente estavam em casa. A única prova que eles ainda passavam por aqui era que algumas vezes nós acordávamos de manhã e a comida havia sumido da geladeira.

Meu nome é Maple Køhler.

Mathias está com gripe, então ele ficou em casa, embora pareça estar melhorando.

"Hey, Maple", ele responde. "Acho que tem um pacote para você."

"Sério?", pergunto, pegando uma lata de refrigerante e remédio para Mathias. "Você sabe quem mandou?"

"Não", Mathias diz. "Você pode pegar para mim um copo d'água?"

Reviro os olhos. "Sabe, você não pode me pedir coisas como uma escrava para sempre."

Mathias fez alguns sons de engasgo, fingindo vomitar. "M-Maple, estou tãooo doente..."

Rio. "Seu preguiçoso." Jogo para ele o remédio, pego o copo d'água e o pacote. Pego uma faca na cozinha e abro a caixa. Não há nada na caixa, nenhum endereço exceto o meu, nenhum nome exceto _Maple Køhler_ rabiscado no topo.

Dentro há treze... fitas cassete? Cada uma está marcada, de um a treze, com marcador permanente ou talvez esmalte.

_Como eu vou assistir isso? _Penso. A garagem! "Mathias, você ainda tem aquele aparelho de som velho que toca fita cassete?" Pergunto.

"Sim", ele responde. "Está na garagem."

Corro para fora, sento num banquinho e coloco a fita 1 no aparelho.

_Olá. Aqui é Natalia Arlovskaya._

O que? Isso é impossível. Natalia Arlovskaya se matou. Ela engoliu um punhado de comprimidos e morreu. Fim da história. Então por que essas fitas estão aqui?

_Deixe-me ir direto ao assunto, ok? Se voce está escutando, você é uma das razões pelas quais eu morri. Você ouviu certo. É por culpa _sua _que eu me matei._

Não. Isso não pode estar certo...

_Você se acha inocente, não é? Que você não tem nada a ver comigo? Você está errado. Mesmo que você me tenha feito sofrer, eu não quero que você fique se perguntando. Irônico, não é? Não. Isso é pura ilusão. Já que você me fez sofrer, eu quero que você saiba o que fez comigo. Quero que você tenha que viver com isso._

Natalia...

_Espero que você curta a história da minha vida. Eu já sei como acaba._

"O que você está escutando?" Mathias pergunta, abrindo a porta da garagem. Corro até o aparelho, apertando todos os botões, suspirando aliviada quando a fita é pausada.

"N-nada. Só estou trabalhando num projeto." Mathias está uma série a minha frente, um ano mais velho, então não temos as mesmas atribuições, graças a Deus.

"Ah, aquele de história que eu tive que fazer ano passado? Com a apresentação oral?"

"É." Suspiro aliviada quando ele acredita em mim, dá de ombros e volta para casa, então eu continuo a fita.

_Okay. Eu obviamente não te controlo agora que estou morta - sei que estou morta, porque se você está escutando, eu já tomei aqueles comprimidos - mas, eu gostaria que você fizesse duas coisas, se você não se importar._

Claro, Natalia. O que você quer?

_Um. Quero que você ouça essas fitas. Tenho certeza que você recebeu um mapa algumas semanas atrás, não é?_

Congelei. É, é bem isso. Algumas semanas atrás, alguém colocou um mapa da cidade na minha mochila, com as palavras IMPORTANTE - NÃO JOGAR FORA escritas em grandes letras pretas, bem como adesivos de estrelas vermelhas marcando vários lugares.

_Eu mandei aquele mapa. As estrelas vermelhas - 'lugares de interesse', se não me engano - são lugares significantes nessas fitas. Vá até lá enquanto você ouve às fitas, se quiser. Ou não, isso não importa._

_Segundo. Cada uma das treze razões é 'dedicada' para alguém. E sim, estou fazendo aspas. Cada fita gira em torno de alguém. Escute a pessoa depois de você, e por favor, mande essas fitas a ela. Se não mandar, há outra pessoa com uma cópia dessas fitas. E elas serão reveladas. Todo mundo saberá o que você fez. Todo mundo. Número treze? Número treze, pode levar essas fitas pro inferno._

Arrepio. Mesmo que seja bobo, espero que eu não seja o número treze. E não é apenas pelas palavras de Natalia.

Eu não quero ser a última esperança dela. Não quero ser a pessoa que a fez tomar aquela decisão. Não quero que seja eu.

_Como posso ter tanta certeza de que essas fitas serão reveladas se você não repassar?_

_Isso soa como algo de um filme de máfia, ou algo idiota, mas é verdade. Acredite em mim._

_Você está sendo assistido._

Eu pauso, levanto e volto para dentro de casa. Preciso de um minuto. Só um minuto. Mathias está dormindo, o que é bom, porque não quero que ele pergunte o que há de errado. Pego um copo d'água, bebericando lentamente, respirando fundo. Devo estar em choque ou algo assim - rosto pálido, hiperventilando. Ugh, não devia ter prestado atenção na aula de Saúde.

Lentamente, sinto o mundo se estabilizando. Volto para o lado de fora, sento novamente e ligo o aparelho. A voz de Natalia volta.

_Desculpe. Não queria que soasse tão... assustador. Mas é verdade, há outra pessoas, eu sei que isso soa ruim. Mas se segura aí. Hmm. Wow. Estou te dizendo para se segurar aí quando eu mesma não pude me segurar. Desculpe._

Isso é terrível.

_Espere, esqueça. Não estou me desculpando. De qualquer jeito, agora que nós já temos as regras, essa é a fita número um._

Por favor, que não seja eu.

_Então, Ivan Braginski, é isso que você fez de errado._


	2. Fita 1: Lado A

N/T: Existem alguns termos e verbos que eu precisei mudar na hora de traduzir para que fizesse sentido em português. Não apenas neste capítulo. Desculpem se alguma frase ficou confusa.

* * *

N/A: Quando Natalia está falando nas fitas e ela diz 'você', ela está querendo dizer a pessoa sobre quem é a fita, não necessariamente sobre a Maple.

* * *

Ivan Braginski. Deixo escapar um suspiro de alívio, e então me sinto culpada. Mesmo que eu não seja a primeira a receber essas fitas, sei que estou nelas em algum lugar.

_Ah, Ivan. Vocês se lembram de todos aqueles rumores, certo? Aqueles sobre mim?_

Claro que lembro, Natalia. Havia um rumor que de algo aconteceu - preciso entrar em detalhes? - entre Natalia e Ivan no parque da cidade. Natalia era nova ali, então o rumor encobriu tudo que as pessoas sabiam sobre ela. Não havia nada além de conviver com isso.

_Você está preparado, senhor Braginski?_

Pobre Ivan. Quando Natalia se mudou pra cá, eu era meio amiga dela. Ela parecia bem, mas eu estava lá quando ela conheceu Ivan.

_Ivan. Você foi meu primeiro beijo, _da_?_

Me paralisei com a imitação dela. Essa fita é cruel.

_Hey, gente, não riam de mim, mas eu estava apaixonada por Ivan. Sem mentira. Ok, quando eu me mudei pra cá, lembro que Ivan estava apaixonado por uma amiga minha, Maple Køhler. Eu lembro disso._

Vacilei com a menção do meu nome. Não é pra esta ser a minha fita. Nossos nomes não deveriam estar nas fitas uns dos outros. Mas, eu também me lembro. Ivan tinha uma queda por mim. Descobri que era um rumor, não sabia se era verdade. Acho que era.

_Então, há alguns anos atrás quando eu tinha acabado de me mudar pra cá, Maple e eu estávamos na minha casa, só brincando por aí, pintando nossas unhas, essas coisas, quando ela disse "Olha. Tem o Ivan Braginski e o amigo dele, Toris Laurinaitis."_

Lembro disso também. Natalia e eu estávamos vigiando aqueles dois, tentando dar um olhar melhor a Natalia, a garota nova.

_Não sei o porquê, mas em algum momento durante aquele verão, você parou de gostar da Maple. Não, não vá bater na Maple, ela não era cruel com ele nem nada assim. Ele simplesmente parou. O que eu sei é que dois anos atrás - quando eu era uma caloura e você, Ivan, era estudante do segundo ano - eu te seguia por aí. Eu trabalhava na secretaria, então... Eu... hm, peguei seu horário e tal._

_Desculpe. De qualquer forma, quando a escola começou, eu descobri - uma das aulas que eu tinha era uma que você estava saindo já! Não lembro qual era, mas peguei minhas coisas do meu armário rápido o suficiente, eu era capaz de me chocar com você antes que você escorregasse para a próxima aula._

_Então, todo dia, eu dizia "Oi". E você assentia, sorria algumas vezes, ou dizia "hey"._

Se essa fita é diretamente para Ivan, por que ela parece tão feliz?

_E então, um dia, eu não fiz isso. Não falei oi. Só passei por você. Lembra disso, Ivan? Você parou e disse, "não vai me dizer oi?"_

Idiota.

_E eu falei "por que eu diria oi?". E Ivan, você respondeu com "porque você sempre me diz oi!" E aí, você começou a me esperar no fim das aulas._

Ele esperava? Isso não é o que eu esperaria de alguém como Ivan Braginski. Não me pergunte o porquê. Mas então, eu também não esperava que Natalia fosse cometer suicídio.

_Pareceu levar semanas, mas, finalmente, você pediu o meu número. Eu dei pra você, é claro. Quando eu cheguei em casa, olhei para o meu telefone. Você tinha me ligado._

_Me senti tão feliz. Mas não atendi. Eu queria ver se você estava mesmo interessado o suficiente em mim para ligar no meu telefone fixo. Estava na lista telefônica._

_E você ligou. Antes que eu pudesse atender, minha mãe atendeu. Ela perguntou porque você estava ligando. E perguntou a mim._

_"Ah", eu menti, "é alguém da minha aula de matemática. Provavelmente precisa de ajuda com o dever de casa." Confirmei meu ponto rolando os olhos, esperando que isso mostrasse a minha mãe que aquele garoto não era nada para se preocupar._

_Ela pareceu satisfeita. "Bom. Ele disse que precisava de ajuda com matemática."_

_Nossas mentiras combinaram. Não sei porque isso me deixou tão feliz, mas deixou._

_Então, você sugeriu que nos encontrássemos no parque._

Ah, Deus. O parque. Aquela noite que... que... se os rumores estiverem corretos, alguma coisa aconteceu naquela noite. Eu nunca soube a verdade. Agora saberei. Pelo menos, eu acho. Se uma garota vai se matar, não há motivos para ela mentir sobre o que aconteceu e sua vida. Tomo outro gole d'água, esperando que Mathias não acorde por um bom tempo.

_Eu corri até o parque. Você ainda não estava lá, então eu escalei o escorregador. Sabe, aquele em forma de foguete?_

Sei, Natalia. Eles destruiram aquilo.

_Bem, eu estava brincando lá em cima, quando escutei Ivan. "Natalia!" Ele disse. "Desça! Eu pego você!"_

_Foi incrível. Então eu deslizei para baixo, e você me pegou. E então nos beijamos. Foi o tipo lindo de beijo. Não nos agarramos. Ele não me sufocou com a língua nem nada assim. Simplesmente nos beijamos._

E então o que? Eu ouvi tantos rumores...

_E foi só isso. Não, espera, não foi não. Nós sentamos nos balanços, nos beijamos mais uma vez e fomos pra casa. E foi só isso. Nada além. Eu não ligo pra nenhum dos rumores que você ouviu, nenhum deles é verdade. O que eu estou dizendo agora é a verdade._

Então foi apenas isso. É bom saber, de certo modo, que a verdade de Natalia é a real verdade. Mas e o Ivan? O que aconteceu lá?

_Nosso relacionamento não durou. Ivan, você foi um namorado ótimo quando eu te tive. De verdade. Você era maravilhoso, muito doce, muito gentil. Mas então você começou a se gabar. Se gabar por coisas que nem aconteceram! Então... me desculpe, Ivan. Porque o papel que você interpretou pode parecer pequeno pra você. Não existe nada como um papel pequeno na vida de alguém, tudo faz diferença._

Eu alcanço o botão Stop, pronta para colocar a próxima fita quando a voz de Natalia retorna.

_Tudo faz diferença. Você entende? Por favor, me escute. E, Ivan, continue aí porque seu nome aparece depois. Onde? Você não vai acreditar._

Espero a voz dela voltar, mas não volta. A fita para. A história de Ivan acabou - por ora. Decido ir até a casa do meu amigo, Arthur. Rabisco um bilhete para Mathias, pego as fitas e o mapa, e saio de casa, pensando sobre Ivan e Natalia e as fitas.

"Arthur!" Chamo quando chego a sua casa, acenando. Ele está ajudando o pai dele com o carro.

"Hey, Maple" ele responde, sorrindo.

"Olá. Oi, senhor Kirkland." Digo. Arthur cutuca seu pai.

"Pai, você lembra da Maple, certo?"

"Claro", ele diz, mas posso notar que ele está mentindo. Ele não se lembra de mim, mas não estou magoada nem nada assim. Eu sou a definição de esquecível. E então os olhos dele se iluminam. "Na verdade, eu lembro de você. Você veio jantar aqui uma vez, certo? Boas maneiras." E eu sei que ele está falando sério.

"Obrigada, senhor" eu rio. "Apenas vim para falar rapidinho com o Arthur."

O senhor Kirkland assente. "Certo, então. Arthur, pode fazer uma pausa. Vou para casa por um tempo." Ele vai embora.

Percebo um walkman no carro de Arthur. Um walkman que toca fitas cassete. E eu preciso descobrir um jeito de roubar sem que ele perceba.

"Você poderia dar partida no carro?" Arthur pergunta. "Quero ver se funcionou."

Faço que sim com a cabeça e dou partida. Arthur sorri. "Bom. Obrigado." Pego o walkman enquanto ele está de costas, deslizo para dentro da minha bolsa e saio do carro, indo até onde Arthur está.

"O que você queria me dizer?"

"N-nada. Desculpe pelo incômodo. Te vejo amanhã."

Arthur sorri. "Ok, Maple. Tchau."

A luz do poste vacila e eu começo a andar. "Sua casa é pr'aquele lado!" Arthur diz, apontando para a direção oposta. Sorrio. Preciso mentir. Agora.

"Ah, eu sei! Só vou pegar uma coisa na loja de conveniência bem rápido!"

"Tchau!" Arthur diz, se virando. Eu espero que ele grite, que perceba que o walkman sumiu, mas ele não percebe. Continuo andando.

Viro a fita de Ivan para o cassete 2. Deslizo para dentro do walkman e aperto play.


	3. Fita 1: Lado B

_Bem-vindo de volta. Se você está escutando, uma dessas duas coisas aconteceram. Ou você é Ivan, esperando para saber quem é o próximo, ou você não é Ivan, esperando para ver se é você._

Eu espero, sentando no meio-fio. Está escuro o suficiente para os postes de luz estarem ligados, mas não tão escuro que eu não possa enxergar.

_Emil Steilsson, querido, essa é pra você._

Emil? Emil Steilsson? Huh. Eu acho que Emil foi aquele que fez a lista. A lista de Quem é Gostosa/Quem Não é. Eu fiquei do lado _gostosa_, mas achei a lista meio ofensiva. Não sei porque, mas assim que vi _Maple K_ø_hler_, fiquei irritada.

_Ok, duas coisas. Um - você votou em mim para A Bunda da Classe dos Calouros. Que honra! Nossa, eu não deveria estar jorrando felicidade? Não. Não estou._

_Emil, você provavelmente está pensando que eu sou apenas uma garota boba, reagindo exageradamente para cada coisinha que acontece. Por que é uma coisa tão grande? Foi só uma piada, não foi? Nada para chatear._

_Escute. Eu lembro de estar sentada um dia na sala. Nós estávamos assistindo um documentário chato, eu mal estava acordada. Até que ouvi os sussurros._

Eu não estava na aula de história da Natalia no primeiro ano. Não estava lá quando ela viu a lista. De certa forma, acho que fico feliz por não estar lá. Assisto o céu escurecer, uma folha tremular e cair de uma árvore e pousar na rua perto do meu pé.

_E então eu vi a lista sendo passada por aí. Eu só consegui entender o 'Quem é Gostosa/Quem Não É' rabiscado no topo. Agarrei a lista, procurando por meu nome, e encontrei. Eu estava do lado _Gostosa_, o que realmente me irritou._

Então acho que minha reação ao ser colocada lá foi lógica também.

_Eu escutei risadinhas atrás de mim. Finalmente, nem lembro como eu soube, mas descobri que eu tinha 'a melhor bunda'. Seja lá o que inferno isso significar, Emil._

_Espera! Esqueci um detalhe! Quando eu vi meu nome na lista, tinha um nome próximo ao meu. Não abaixo e não acima. Oposto ao meu nome. O que significava que a pessoa estava na coluna 'Quem Não É'_.

Havia algumas garotas na coluna 'Quem Não É', mas elas não levaram a sério. Pelo menos, eu achava que não.

_Katyusha Braginskaya. Esse era o nome. Ela pareceu irritada. Não achava que aparência e popularidade e essas coisas eram tão importantes pra ela, mas talvez fosse. Tantas coisas que eu não sei - e nunca saberei._

Eu estremeço, chutando uma pedra na rua. Já posso ver as estrelas. Eu deveria ir pra casa, checar Mathias, mas não consigo me mover. Só continuo a ouvir a voz de Natalia, esperando ela recontar os eventos.

_Okay, agora que tirei isso do caminho, cheque seu mapa. C-3, acho._

Eu olho. C-3 está marcado com uma estrela vermelha. Red Liquor, acho.

_Red Liquor. Não sei porque se chama assim. Era perto da minha casa, então eu passava por lá quando queria algo doce. Então eu não ia frequentemente._

_Ok, certo. Eu ia lá todo dia. Humph! De qualquer jeito, o cara que trabalhava lá era bem quieto, parecia assustador e se chamava Berwald Oxenstierna._

Ele vai receber uma fita? Eu já ouvi falar de Berwald. Ele não é da nossa escola, mas é um fato conhecido que ele trabalha no Red Liquor como um trabalho depois da escola. Berwald é grande, medonho e realmente muito quieto. Só estive no Red Liquor umas duas vezes, e ele nunca falou comigo. Me levanto. Já sei onde vou. Red Liquor. Pagar uma visita. Em honra de Natalia, talvez?

_Olha, antes de eu continuar o blábláblá sobre Emil, Berwald nunca fez nada para mim. Nunca disse nada. Ele não vai receber uma fita. Só preciso mencioná-lo._

_Mas ele nunca fez nada de errado._

_Depois da escola, depois que eu vi a lista, fui para Red Liquor. Apenas pra comprar talvez Skittles ou Oreos, hah._

Me entristeci ouvir a risadinha de Natalia.

_De qualquer forma, quando eu entrei, Berwald não disse nada, como sempre. Peguei umas barras chocolate e fui para o caixa, pegando dinheiro na bolsa, quando os sinos tocaram e eu soube que alguém entrou na loja. Me virei e lá estava Emil._

_"A Melhor Bunda da Classe dos Calouros, bem na sua loja, Berwald!" Emil berrou. Me encolhi e Emil pegou meu braço._

Olhei para cima, surpresa ao notar que já estava na Red Liquor. Abri a porta e os sinos que Natalia acabou de mencionar tocaram.

"Olá, senhorita, posso ajudar?" Sei pela voz que não é Berwald. Sei simplesmente pelo fato de que a pessoa disse alguma coisa.

"Aham." Pego uma Coca-Cola e coloco no caixa. O homem sorri e pega meu dólar, me entregando o refrigerante.

"Apenas isso?"

"Sim", digo. "Obrigada." Vou embora, bebendo o refrigeante, me perguntando onde estava Berwald. Talvez ele se despediu? Não, acho que não.

_E então, Berwald fez um barulho. Um barulhinho - como um clique com a língua ou algo assim - mas foi o primeiro barulho que eu escutei ele fazer._

_Eu acho, talvez, que tenha sido de desgosto. Disse para Emil parar de me encher e fui embora. Não sei porque isso me incomodou tanto. Eu estava sendo idiota? Mas, não, lembra do que eu disse mais cedo? Tudo importa. Voltando ao que eu estava dizendo. Lembra do que eu menciona há um tempinho? Quem tinha o nome escrito oposto ao meu, na lista 'Quem Não É'?_

Katyusha Braginskaya, não era? Ela está falando de Katyusha.

_Sim, isso mesmo, pessoas, Katyusha. E essa história começa a ficar fora de controle. Mas é só o começo. Quem foi que ficou chateada quando seu nome não foi colocado na coluna _Gostosa_? Katyusha._

Aperto meu refrigerante. Natalia pode mencionar Katyusha agora, mas eu achava que elas eram amigas. Na verdade, eu achava que os três eram amigos - Natalia, Katyusha e Emil. Mas estou errada novamente.

E estive errada sobre tantas coisas nessas últimas horas.

_Katyusha, se você está escutando, a próxima fita é sua._

O cassete para. O walkman para, e eu escute o pequeno zunido que indica que a fita acabou. Tiro o primeiro cassete, contendo as histórias de Ivan e Emil, e tiro o cassete dois da minha bolsa. Coloco do lado marcado 3. A história de Katyusha.

Estou tremendo agora. Penso no que Mathias provavelmente diria - "Se recomponha, homem. Err, quero dizer, mulher. Tanto faz." E coloco na terceira história.

Continuo andando, esperando para ouvir como Katyusha arruinou a vida de Natalia também. Mas onde é que eu entro nisso?


	4. Fita 2: Lado A

_Depois que Katyusha viu a lista Quem É Gostosa/Quem Não É, ela ficou furiosa. Não sei porque._

_A história do nosso passado começa um pouco antes disso._

Então explique, Natalia, porque eu podia jurar que você e Katyusha eram amigas. Eu lembro uma vez de estar passando pelo Monet's, uma cafeteria, e os vi. Emil, Natalia e Katyusha, todos sentados à mesa, conversando. Então o que aconteceu?

_Ok, então, há dois orientadores, tenho certeza que vocês todos sabem. Um para estudantes com sobrenomes de A-M e outro para estudantes com sobrenomes de N-Z._

Nós todos sabemos. Exceto que a orientadora para sobrenomes de A-M, minha orientadora, foi embora na metade do ano - antes de Natalia morrer - apenas para ser substituída por um estudante que se voluntariou para o cargo, dizendo que seria bom para a faculdade. Tudo que eu sei é que estudantes com sobrenomes de A-M não passam mais muito por lá.

_Aproximadamente uma semana antes da escola começar, eu recebi uma ligação da nossa velha orientadora, senhora B, certo? Eu sei que ela se mudou na metade do ano, substituída por um estudante. De qualquer forma, ela ligou. Uma orientação para novo estudante, foi o que ela disse. Se eu soubesse sobre o que era realmente, não teria ido._

Então foi tão ruim assim?

_Eu fui até lá, e as únicas pessoas ali eram a senhora B. e uma garota que eu não conhecia._

_"Sente-se, Natalia", senhora B. disse, sorrindo. Eu suspirei. Então ela explicou que sabia que essa garota e eu éramos novas, e ela estava tentando nos transformar em 'amigas'._

_Ótimo. Tanto faz. A garota - que era, coincidentemente, Katyusha - e eu discordamos. Eu lembro da nossa conversa._

_"Olha, senhora B," Katyusha disse, "tenho certeza que Natasha é uma ótima pessoa, mas não tenho certeza sobre esse negócio de amizade."_

_Aquilo meio que me fez sorrir. "Natalia", disse. "Meu nome é Natalia."_

_"Oh." Katyusha, você paralisou, parecendo nervosa. "Te chamei de Natasha? Desculpe."_

_Eu ri. "Só acho que você deveria saber, já que vamos nos tornar melhores amigas." E nós rimos disso. E então, fomos embora._

Então elas eram amigas? Estou confusa agora. Bebendo minha coca, tento ter controle sobre as coisas.

_Mas nós começamos a conversar. Um dia, decidimos nos encontrar no Monet's - esse é o B-7 no seu mapa - uma cafeteria. Nós duas pedimos chocolate._

Natalia amava chocolate quente. Eu também, mas não acho que serei capaz de beber de novo sem lembrar dela.

_E então vimos um garoto nos observando. Decidimos confrontá-lo._

Ah, ótimo.

_Fomos até ele, deixando para trás nossos chocolates quente com pequenos marshmallows ainda borbulhando no topo."Hey", Katyusha disse. "Nós percebemos que você estava nos olhando. Quem de nós você estava observando?"_

_O cara pareceu tão envergonhado. "Nenhuma", ele gaguejou. "Não estava olhando, sério."_

_"Você estava," respondi. "Somos novas aqui, então, qual de nós?"_

_Ele pareceu horrorizado. "N-não, sabe, e-eu sou novo aqui também."_

Aquilo deve ter sido embaraçoso.

_Katyusha e eu dissemos algo na linha de "oh"._

_Era nossa vez de ficarmos envergonhadas, e acredite, nós estávamos._

_Nós começamos a conhecer melhor aquele cara, e descobrimos que ele era da nossa escola._

_O nome dele é Emil Steilsson._

Sinto meu coração pular uma batida. Emil. Aquele que colocou Natalia no ranking de Melhor Bunda da Classe dos Calouros, o suposto amigo dela. Todo mundo parece conectado. Levanto, decidindo ir até o Monet's. Perfeito.

_De qualquer jeito, todo o nervosismo que eu tinha sobre o primeiro dia de aula sumiu. Eu tinha dois amigos com quem sentar no intervalo, com quem conversar. Não estava sozinha. Eu era tão boba. A verdade é - e eu não sabia naquela época - eu sempre estive nisso sozinha._

O que aconteceu com Katyusha e Emil, então?

_Sabem os Cadernos de Rabiscos no Monet's?_

Ah, sim. São cadernos de rascunho em branco - um para cada ano - e você pode levá-los e escrever, desenhar, ou falar qualquer coisa. É uma coleção de pensamentos de outras pessoas.

_Bem, se você decidir ir ao Monet's, nós assinamos uma página. Começamos a ir bastante lá. Sempre que algo acontecia, nós íamos até lá, sentávamos à mesa do canto. Quem pensasse que acabou de ter o pior dia de sua vida, diria "Olly-Olly-oxen-free."¹ Clichê, sim. Mas ok. E nós ficávamos lá, Katyusha e eu bebendo chocolate quente, Emil trabalhando através do menu, falando do nosso dia._

Nesse ponto, já estou no Monet's. Sento à mesa que eles costumavam ficar, e quando a mulher vem me perguntar o que eu quero, respondo "chocolate quente".

_Nós nos separamos, um por um. Primeiro, Emil foi embora. Parou de vir e, sem ele, Katyusha e eu só jogávamos conversa fora. Então, lentamente, Katyusha se distanciou do Monet's. Eu ainda ia até lá, me prendendo a uma esperança inexistente, talvez esperando ver Emil ou Katyusha em nossa mesa, bebericando chocolate quente ou comendo biscoitos de nozes de macadamia branca - que eram os favoritos de Emil -, mas não. Nenhum deles passava mais por lá, então parei de ir também._

_Então, os rumores começaram. Algo estava rolando entre Emil e eu. Um dia, Katyusha me empurrou no corredor, pensei que fosse um acidente, então comecei a me desculpar, mas ela se virou e sibilou "precisamos conversar, Natalia." Então, foi embora. Eu sabia que ela falava do Monet's, ela queria que eu fosse até lá. Então, eu fui._

Uh-oh. Sobre o que infernos Katyusha poderia estar zangada?

A mulher volta com uma caneca de chocolate quente fumegante, pequenos mashmallows e tudo mais. Bebo lentamente, é delicioso, mas isso não importa. Nada realmente importa agora além das treze fitas - dez restantes - na minha bolsa. Nada.

_Quando fui até lá, Katyusha estava na cadeira, de volta a nossa velha mesa. Ela parecia estar esperando há algum tempo. Talvez ela tenha esperado. Sentei-me e Katyusha tirou algo da bolsa. Um pedaço amassado de papel._

Estou começando a entender. Emil fez a lista. Ele colocou o nome de Katyusha oposto ao de Natalia. Ele escolheu Natalia.

_"Olha", ela disse. E era a lista de Emil._

_"Katyusha, isso é idiota..." Lembro de dizer nervosamente. "Não se preocupe. Não é sério, é só uma brincadeira, sabe."_

_"Não! Natalia! Emil escolheu você... eu ouvi rumores sobre vocês..."_

_"Você não poderia ter ouvido," sussurro. "Você não ouviu. Só acha que sim."_

_Katyusha ficou parada, parecendo a ponto de chorar._

_"Katyusha, é só uma lista boba. Emil fez isso pra fazer você se sentir mal. Ele não me escolheu. Ele só sabia que isso iria-" não terminei minha fala, porque, vindo de lugar nenhum, whack! Katyusha se levantou e bateu sua mão em meu rosto._

Me concentro na fita, a caneca aquecendo minha mão. Se Natalia está dizendo que Katyusha lhe deu um tapa, então talvez seja daí que veio aquela cicatriz. Um pequena, fina cicatriz bem acima de sua sobrancelha. Lembro de notar isso numa festa, antes da morte dela. Perguntei onde ela conseguiu aquilo e ela começou a surtar.

_Algum de você notou a pequena cicatriz na minha testa? Culpa da Katyusha. Não sei se ela estava tentando me bater, ou me arranhar, ou sei lá o que, mas ela me acertou com a unha. Então se levantou, pegou sua bolsa e disse, "adeus, Natalia." E aí você foi embora. Simples assim._

_Aquela cicatriz era mais do que um arranhão. Era um soco no estômago, um tapa no rosto, uma facada nas costas. O fato de que Katyusha preferia acreditar num rumor inventado sobre mim, um que ela sabia não ser verdade, a me escutar, me deixou com raiva._

_Katyusha, Katyusha, querida. Preciso saber de mais uma coisa. Você foi ao meu funeral? Viu a pequena cicatriz que você deixou?_

Desculpe, Natalia, mas isso não é possível.

_Katyusha, sua história termina aqui, mas eu tenho uma pergunta. E o resto de vocês? Algum de vocês veio ao meu funeral? Viram as cicatrizes que vocês deixaram para trás? Não. Muito provavelmente não._

Isso não é possível, Natalia, porque não houve funeral.

* * *

¹ = "Olly-Olly-oxen-free" é um termo intraduzível usado em brincadeiras de crianças como pique-esconde.


	5. Fita 2: Lado B

Eu abro o walkman e coloco a outra fita. Aperto play.

Nada acontece. Aperto 'parar', e 'play' novamente. Ainda nada. Então espero. E espero. Até...

_Shh! Por favor, fique quieto! Okay, desculpe por isso, mas tenho algumas novidades para todos vocês! Doze de você estarão aliviados, mas um de vocês estará mortificado!_

Ah, não. Ah, Deus.

_Enquanto a maioria de vocês foram revelados como mentirosos ou idiotas ou pessoas que descontavam sua raiva nos outros... Bem, esta história, essa daqui é mais assustadora. Shhh!_

Espero que não seja eu. Não fiz nada 'assustador' para Natalia. Eu não fiz _nada_ a Natalia.

_É melhor você ficar quieto, se você é o espião._

Respiro aliviada. Não sou eu.

_Isso mesmo, Alfred. Alfred Jones. Um espião. O perseguidor de Natalia Arlovskaya. É você, não é, Alfred? Primeiro, adivinhe onde eu estou. Você sabe?_

Não. Eu realmente não sei onde ela estava quando gravou isto. A não ser... A não ser...

_Se você disse "do lado de fora da janela de Alfred", você acertou! Espera aí. Okay. Ele mora numa dessas ruas pequenas, vizinhos com luzes ligadas, ramos de árvores fazendo arcos acima da rua, quase se encostando. Soa poético. Eu podia escrever um poema sobre isso._

_Mas isso é uma fita diferente, continuando._

Não sabia que Natalia curtia poesia. Tanto faz. Agora... esse negócio de Alfred ser um espião... wow.

_Agora vejamos. Alfred não está em casa no momento. Alguma coisa com o Conselho Estudantil, ou o anuário, talvez. Você é o fotógrafo, não é? Estou olhando pela sua janela. Você tem muitas câmeras - bastante delas. Perfeito... para... qualquer... momento... do... dia._

Agora Natalia está me assustando. Eu pedi café desta vez, e a garçonete leva minha caneca vazia. Ela me dá um copo, indicando o self-service. Encho com Caffe Latte meio-a-meio e coloco muito açúcar. Mathias sempre me provoca sobre isso, dizendo que algum dia vou ter comido tanto açúcar e ficar tão agitada que meu coração não será capaz de acompanhar e eu terei um infarto. Eu queria dizer a ele que não é assim que funciona, mas geralmente estou rindo demais do que ele disse.

Mas não estou com vontade de rir agora.

_Especialmente à noite. Do lado de fora de uma janela. Certo?_

Eu bato com força o café na mesa, esperando que o açúcar siga rápido. Vou precisar dele.

_Shhh! Ah, meu Deus! Eu acho que é ele... É. Alfred, você está entrando na garagem. Por favor, não me veja. Um segundo._

Ela pausa, e ouço folhas roçando no chão. Imagino que ela esteja se movendo - se escondendo atrás de um arbusto - para ter uma vista melhor.

_Alfred acabou de entrar. Agora, você está indo pro seu quarto... tirando as meias... nada estranho, certo?_

Alfred é tão idiota. É o quarto dele, ele pode fazer o que quiser, mas espero que ele não vá se envergonhar mais ainda. Pobre Alfred.

_E agora? Não se preocupe, Alfred. Se acalme. Não estou olhando mais. Estou encarando o outro lado. Me deixe explicar que papel Alfred teve nisso, além de ficar me observando, porque só isso não seria o suficiente, certo?_

_Primeiro, a maioria de vocês deve estar se perguntando porque eu sempre durmo com as persianas abertas. Antes que você me julgue, eu tenho uma defesa muito boa._

Ninguém está te julgando. Por que deveríamos? Bebo amargamente o que restou do café, buscando mais açúcar. Por que deveríamos culpá-la? Talvez pelo que ela está fazendo agora, mas não por deixar a persiana aberta. Alfred é o culpado.

Nós todos somos os culpados.

_Eu gostava de assistir as estrelas e as nuvens. Nas noites chuvosas, gostava de ver a chuva cair. Era calmo. Mesmo nas noites de tempestades havia algo - o relâmpago era muito bonito. Era. Não digo isso apenas porque estou morta, mas porque Alfred arruinou isso. Desculpe. Estou ficando meio rude e saindo dos trilhos._

_A primeira vez que eu ouvi o click, eu não liguei. Podia ter sido minha cama. Eu tinha uma cama de madeira, algumas vezes fazia barulho. Ainda assim, eu estava despreparada debaixo de minhas cobertas, muito assustada para alcançar o telefone. Estava sozinha em casa._

_Esperando. Esperei por um tempo. Click. Eu ouvi de novo e estava assustada._

Nós todos não estamos?

_No próximo dia, quando me sentei, precisava dizer algo. Para quem? Eu não tinha muitos amigos, e Katyusha já estava fora disso naquela época. Mas a outra garota na minha frente era conhecida por ser confiável, simpática e compreensível._

_Você vai descobrir quem é depois. Por ora, estamos falando de Alfred._

_Eu cutuquei ela no ombro e disse "eu acho que tenho um observador."_

_Ela pareceu surpresa. _

_"Ahn? Um de verdade?"_

_"Acho que sim."_

_"Então," ela disse, "você vai ter que me falar disso. Quero dizer, não sei, mas ter um observador parece meio... meio excitante, sabe o que eu quero dizer?"_

Que infernos? Que tipo de pessoa distorcida diz isso? Quem é essa garota? Me levanto e pego um expresso. A cafeína está demorando demais para fazer efeito.

_Então eu perguntei se ela gostaria de vir até minha casa e me ajudar a flagrar ele. Ela estacionou seu carro como se fosse uma isca. Certeza que Alfred viria?_

_Nós fizemos o dever de casa, esperando escurecer. Quando o sol se pôs, sentamos na minha cama, contando fofocas aleatórias. Até que... click. Os olhos dela se arregalaram e ela pareceu chocada._

_"Finja que não percebeu" ela sussurrou e então, sorriu. "Eu podia usar massagem nas costas."_

_"O-ok" disse. Ela sorriu. _

_"Natalia", ela sussurrou. "No três, abra as cortinas."_

_"Certo." Então comecei a massagear as costas dela. Depois de um tempo, ela assentiu, olhos ainda fechados. _

_"Voltando ao dia UM, não é?" Ela perguntou. Eu continuei._

_"Ainda não consigo acreditar sobre o número DOIS."_

Muito esperto, Natalia e seja lá quem fosse.

_"O que você disse ao..."_

_"TRÊS!" Eu pulei e abri a cortina. "Ah meu Deus!" Gritou ela. Eu estava olhando um rosto, mas, Alfred, você se moveu tão rápido. Eu vi a cor do seu cabelo, e só. No dia seguinte, a garota e eu perguntamos a todos que se encaixavam naquele tom de cabelo e gênero onde estavam na noite passada. Alguns disseram cinema, outros em casa e outros em casas de amigos. Alguns nos encararam, disseram "não é da sua conta"._

_Mas a resposta de Alfred foi a mais interessante. "Eu? Ah... Lugar nenhum."_

Lugar nenhum? Que idiota. Ele devia ter mentido, dito que estava na casa de alguém. Ele tem muitos amigos. Muitas desculpas disponíveis. Em casa. Cinema. Servindo de babá. E ele disse lugar nenhum?

_Você se entregou, Alfred. Hey, pelo menos, você nunca mais voltou. Mas eu me senti perseguida. Alfred, não te culpo totalmente. Muitas outras pessoas tiraram coisas de mim - Ivan, Emil, Katyusha. Minha reputação, minha amizade. Mas somente você, Alfred, tirou minha privacidade. Minha segurança. Na minha própria casa!_

_Então..._

Natalia respira profundamente, tentando se acalmar. Olho meu copo de café, minha mão trêmula. Pessoas devem estar preocupadas comigo agora. Devem estar me olhando, perguntando porque pareço chateada. Ou não. Muitas pessoas viram Natalia naquele último dia. Ninguém se importou.

_Quem era essa garota na minha história, que me ajudou a pegar Alfred? Quer saber mesmo? Fita três. Próxima história. Alfred, percebi que a luz do seu quarto está desligada._

_Ouço ela bater na janela duas vezes._

_Toc-toc, Alfred._

A fita acabou. Preciso de uma pausa. Uma pequena pausa. O Monet's está meio vazio, mas ainda há pessoas o suficiente cochichando. Me levanto, deixando o walkman, as fitas e minha bolsa, sabendo que voltarei em um segundo.

Localizo uma prateleira com vários livros, cada um com fita adesiva na lombada.

Cadernos de Rabiscos. A coleção de pessoas que passam pelo Monet's. Encontro o ano certo e procuro pela página que Natalia disse ter assinado. Depois de procurar por um tempo, encontro uma sentença pequena, marcada com tinta vermelha.

_Todos precisam de olly-olly-oxen-free! K.B. E.S N.A. _

Katyusha Braginskaya. Emil Steilsson. Natalia Arlovskaya.

Olho a página até começar a me sentir mal, então noto a pequena foto no canto da página. Foi tirada numa festa. Natalia, com o braço ao redor de uma garota, sorrindo. Tenho certeza que essa é a garota de quem Natalia falava na última fita, a garota que a ajudou a pegar Alfred. Natalia está sorrindo, mas a outra garota, não. Ela não está com uma carranca, e também não parece com raiva.

Acho que ela parece nervosa.


	6. Fita 3: Lado A

_Elizabeta Héderváry é simplesmente tão perfeita, não é? Cabelo bonito. Olhos lindos. Pele perfeita. Ela é um doce, não é?_

_Não, ela não é._

Elizabeta é a garota na foto. Aquela com Natalia. Ela parece nervosa. Ela devia saber que isso aconteceria. Ela deve ter feito algo, mas eu não entendo. O que Elizabeta faria? Ela é um doce. Não irritantemente doce. Mas genuinamente doce. Ao menos, é o que eu acho, mas tenho quase certeza que minha opinião mudará em breve.

_Elizabeta tinha duas opções. Ela poderia se tornar popular, com todos os amigos e namorados e festas que quisesse. Ao invés disso, ela escolheu o caminho doce, então todos a considerariam gentil e ninguém a odiaria._

_Me deixe ser clara. Eu não odeio Elizabeta. Nem desgosto dela. Mas, por um tempo, a antiga e idiota eu achou que nós estávamos nos tornando amigas. Elizabeta, eu lhes apresento: Razão Número Cinco._

Eu nunca as vi saindo juntas. Ao menos, eu havia visto Natalia conversando com Katyusha ocasionalmente, mas nunca com a Pequena Miss Elizabeta.

_Porém, se você pedir a Alfred, eu não acho que ele vá deixar você ver aquelas fotos minhas fazendo massagem em Elizabeta._

Então eu estava certa! Era Elizabeta!

_Quando eu fui pra escola no dia após eu e Elizabeta flagrarmos Alfred, eu a cutuquei no ombro. Ela me olhou e nós duas nos estranhamos, dizendo pequenas sentenças aleatórias._

_"Que inferno?"_

_"Tão engraçado."_

_"Eu sei!"_

_"Dá pra imaginar?"_

_Então a aula começou e ela se virou novamente. Quando acabou, ela foi embora. Esqueceu de dizer tchau. Talvez eu esteja sendo muito sensível, mas achei que depois daquilo, ela ao menos lembraria de mim._

Me levanto e pago a conta. Estou cansada do Monet's. Noto um ônibus parando, então pego minha bolsa e corro até ele, conseguindo me enfiar lá. Todos estão ou olhando pela janela ou dormindo. Me sento num banco vazio próximo a janela e continuo a fita de Elizabeta.

_Na verdade, acontece que Elizebeta estava apenas me usando. Ela não queria ser má, mas não me considerava uma amiga. Era apenas outra marca na lista de Pessoas Que Acham Que Elizabeta Héderváry é Uma Garota Incrível. Outro voto para a Mais Querida no anuário. _

_Eu não queria acreditar. Eu esperava estar errada. Eu esperava que você fosse mais do que isso, Elizabeta._

Quantas vezes vi Elizabeta rindo nos corredores, cercada de amigos - tanto garotas quanto garotos - em seu armário? Nunca me incomodou realmente, porque achei que Elizabeta era uma boa pessoa, não uma esnobe, mas depois que essa fita acabar, aposto que a reputação dela estará arruinada.

Tudo pelo que ela trabalhou tanto será perdido. Ao menos, para nós.

_Então, um dia, era dia de festa. Vai acontecer uma festa maior - uma mais importante - mais pra frente nas fitas, mas essa também é necessária para contar a história completamente. Então, no dia da festa, Elizabeta me pergunta se eu queria ir com ela._

_A que respondi, "Por quê?"_

_Ela pareceu chocada. Todos querem ir a uma festa com Elizabeta! Só o status maior de ser vista andando por lá com você já valeria a pena. Mas... não._

_"Por quê? Natalia, para nós podermos sair juntas!" Ela disse._

_Eu queria acreditar nisso. Queria tanto acreditar que eu não era só uma causa pra caridade. Talvez, como você disse, talvez você realmente quisesse sair comigo._

"Maple, o que você está escutando?" Pulo, pressionando o botão de pause. Me viro e vejo Matthew Williams. Minha antiga paixão de oitava série. Mas anos se passaram, ele cresceu e se distanciou, não querendo ser incluído em nada. Quase me esqueci que ele existia.

"Nada", digo, esperando meu coração voltar ao normal. Ele parece feliz, eu sei, por ter me assustado.

"Hmm. Bem, esse é o meu ponto. Te vejo amanhã." Ele faz um movimento súbito com a mão, ainda parecendo satisfeito de ter me incomodado, e sai do ônibus.

_Mas minhas expectativas eram muito altas. Assim que concordei em ir, Elizabeta disse "Ótimo! Você dirige?". Me desanimei. Você só estava interessada no fato de eu poder te levar à festa. Encolhi os ombros, querendo provar estar errada e disse, "Claro. Passo lá às oito." Você sorriu, disse que estava bom e foi embora._

_Mas adivinhe._

_Você esqueceu de dizer tchau._

Pauso a fita, vendo a porta por onde Matthew saiu. Me levanto e saio também. D-4 é a casa de Alfred, e acredite, não é longe daqui. Tenho que andar um pouco até lá, mas isso não é problema. Está bem escuro agora, todas as estrelas estão brilhando.

Finalmente alcanço a casa de Alfred. Noto uma das janelas e paro completamente no lugar. Há uma grande rachadura no canto superior direito, com fita adesiva prateada mantendo os pedaços juntos.

"Wow", balbucio.

"Maple!" Pulo e me viro, preparada pra bater em alguém.

"Calma, sou eu!" Olho pra cima pra ver Gilbert Beilschmidt, alguém da escola.

"Gilbert, o que você está fazendo aqui?" Pergunto, me inclinando.

Ele oferece algo para mim. "Pegue", diz com seu sotaque alemão. "Você vai se sentir bem melhor, acredite."

Ele segura uma pedra de tamanho médio. De repente, entendo e me viro de volta para a janela de Alfred. A pedra quebraria facilmente o que restou do vidro, quem dirá da fita.

"... Você quer que eu jogue isso na janela dele?" Penso alto demais.

"Alfred merece", Gilbert zomba. "Ele é um nojento. Ficava espionando Natalia."

Olho para ele. "Você - você está nas fitas?"

Gilbert não diz nada, mas seus olhos o entregam.

"Por quê?"

"Em que fita você está, Maple?"

"Na da Elizabeta."

Ele faz que sim com a cabeça. "Então você vai saber em breve." Sua voz diminui para um sussurro. "É algo bobo. Eu não deveria estar lá. Natalia só queria desculpas."

"Desculpas?"

"Para se suicidar."

"Mas... mas... você é um idiota, Gilbert." Cuspo. Ele parece levemente impressionado.

"Maple, não se esqueça, você não pode apontar o dedo pra ninguém. Você está nessas fitas também."

A sensação ruim volta. "Eu sei. Tchau." Me viro e ando para o outro lado. Preciso sair dessa rua. Continuo andando, mas posso sentir os olhos de Gilbert me assistindo até eu virar a esquina. Continuo a fita.

_Então era a noite da festa. Passei na casa de Elizabeta para buscá-la. Não era grande coisa. Pelo menos eu achava que não._

_"Ah meu Deus!" Ela gritou. "Vai ser tão divertido, Natalia. Seremos ótimas amigas!"_

_Isso me confundiu um pouco. Achei que já éramos amigas. Ah, espere, talvez não._

_A vaga mais próxima que conseguimos era a duas quadras da festa. Quando parei o carro, o rádio continuou tocando, ficamos confusas, até que os olhos dela se arregalaram._

_"Acho que essa música está vindo da festa!"_

_Estávamos a duas quadras de distância. Wow._

É por isso que não vou à festas. Não acho muito divertido ter que gritar com alguém que está do seu lado porque a música está alta demais, e ter pessoas se enfiando nos banheiros assim que bebem demais. Eu passo.

_Assim que chegamos, Elizabeta disse "Vamos nos separar."_

_Eu achei que aquilo não demoraria tanto, mas menti e disse que tinha alguns amigos que queria ver. Ela acenou e saiu. Eu sabia que ela tinha me trazido pela carona._

_"Natalia!" Ouço alguém gritando. Alfred._

Ah meu Deus. Talvez eu devesse ter jogado aquela pedra. Mas não posso voltar para Gilbert. Não agora, não apenas para jogar uma pedra na janela de Alfred. Para invadir a privacidade dele por ele ter roubado a de Natalia.

_"E aí?" Ele arfou, sem fôlego pela corrida. Acenei. "Hey."_

_"Quer sair qualquer dia?" Alfred perguntou. Eu estava na defensiva._

_"Por quê?"_

_"Bem... Elizabeta disse algo." Ele admitiu._

_Oh, Eliza, tudo está voltando para você, não está?_

_"O que?" Exigi. "O que ela disse?"_

_"Ela... Ela disse que você tem umas surpresas escondidas no seu quarto."_

Arquejo. Elizabeta inventou aquilo! Estive na casa de Natalia algumas vezes. Especialmente quando ela tinha acabado de se mudar, quando ela vivia em sua antiga casa, nós íamos até lá conversar. Nunca, nunca, nunca. Não. Elizabeta é uma mentirosa.

_Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas consegui falar. "Ela disse isso?"_

_"Calma, não é grande coisa. Acho que ela só estava brincando." Alfred respondeu._

_"Ela só disse isso a você?" Pergunto, porque Alfred estava certo - não era grande coisa. A não ser que ela tenha dito a mais alguém._

_Alfred acenou para Elizabeta, que estava cercada de amigos sorridentes. "Não."_

_"Você pode tirar uma foto de nós?" Peço. Alfred parece chocado._

_"Claro... Eu acho..."_

_"Elizabeta!" Grito e pego sua mão. "Nós vamos tirar uma foto."_

_Você protestou um pouco, até que eu disse. "Elizabeta. Somos _amigas_, certo?"_

_E essa é a foto que eu coloquei no Caderno de Rabiscos._

Ohhh...

_Então fui embora. Disse a Elizabeta pegar carona com outra pessoa. Acabei levando Alfred à sua casa, deixando ele lá e pegando o caminho mais longe possível até minha casa. Eu precisava de tempo pra pensar. Descobri novas estradas, bairros, ruas. Lugares que eu não conhecia._

_Quando eu chego em casa, havia chegado a uma conclusão._

_Estou cansada dessa droga de cidade._

Sim, Natalia. Estou começando a ficar cansada, também.


	7. Fita 3: Lado B

_Ah, My Dollar Valentines! Lembra desses, hmm? Eram tão divertidos! Basta preencher um questionário, fazer uma análise com um computador e cruzar as informações com outros questionários, e por apenas um dólar você pode ver o nome da sua verdadeira alma gêmea! Ou por cinco dólares, pode ter um top cinco._

Ah, aquilo era divertido. Veja bem, o questionário tinha duas partes. Você preenche um lado com coisas sobre você - altura, aparência, hobbies - e então preenche que traços gostaria que sua 'alma gêmea' tivesse.

Por diversão, preenchi o meu como Bella Swan de _Crepúsculo _e Mathias fez como Edward Cullen. Mathias não acabou na minha lista, e nós rimos muito daquilo.

_Em toda a minha vida eu fui uma droga em questionários. Eles são tão... tão... bem, não consigo descrever._

Divertidos? Porque é assim que eu descreveria. Me sento, sem fôlego. Minha casa é apenas a algumas quadras de distância. Mathias provavelmente está esquentando o jantar, e então tomando mais remédio, mesmo que ele não precise mais tanto desses remédios.

Mathias e eu sempre deixamos as luzes da varanda ligadas, para o caso de nossos pais decidirem fazer uma visita surpresa no meio da noite para furtar mais dinheiro e comida. Casa. E eu não sei para onde mais ir.

_Bem, no dia que eu podia pegar meus questionários de volta, eu fui até a sala da assistente. Surpreendentemente, estava vazia, exceto por uma líder de torcida atrás do balcão que estava trabalhando no Oh My Dollar Valentines naquele dia._

_Irei mencionar o nome dela mais tarde, então não se preocupe. _

_"Hey, Natalia!" ela disse... alegremente. "Você veio pegar sua lista?"_

_"É."_

_"Um ou cinco?"_

_Puxei uma nota de cinco dólares por cima do balcão. Ela sorriu, começou a digitar e então uma lista saiu da impressora. A peguei._

_"Quem você pegou?" A líder de torcida perguntou. Nós lemos, apontando nomes que achávamos bons e os que não eram bons._

_"A lista não é tão ruim." ela disse e eu concordei. "Mas também não é excelente."_

_Ela chamou minha lista de falsa modesta. "Ele parece ok." eu digo, apontando um nome. "É bonito."_

_O sorriso da líder de torcida sumiu. "Do lado de fora."_

Uh-oh, isso não parece bom. Mas se ela não vai mencionar agora o nome da líder de torcida, de quem é essa fita?

_Meu telefone tocou e eu atendi. "Você fez minha lista, mas eu não fiz a sua." a pessoa disse._

_"Quer sair comigo?"_

_Olhei para a líder de torcida. "Depende, quem é?" mas então eu vi você parado do lado de fora da janela do assistente._

_Gilbert Beilschmidt._

Gilbert! Gilbert, com quem acabei de falar depois de sair do ônibus. Eu devia ter pego aquela pedra e batido nele com ela.

_"Bem, então sim." falei. Estava meio que brincando, mas Gilbert pareceu surpreso e disse, "Oh, ok. Que tal... Romano's?"_

_Posso contar uma coisa pra vocês? Antes de encontrar Gilbert lá, eu nunca fui no Romano's. É, é, eu sei, é o lugar perfeito para se estar. Mas sempre que alguém me chamava para ir junto, eu tinha uma desculpa - trabalhando de babá. Parentes visitando. Muito dever de casa._

_"Romano?" perguntei um tanto surpresa._

_"Tomar sorvete." ele disse rapidamente, eu encolhi os ombros._

_"Claro, te vejo lá."_

_Agora pense. Você já deve ter estado no Romano's, certo? Mas nunca esteve lá... sozinho._

Na verdade, Natalia está certa. Já estive no Romano's muitas vezes - Mathias é bastante popular em sua série e normalmente ele acaba que arrastando junto -, mas nunca estive lá sozinha. Num verão, Natalia e eu trabalhávamos num cinema, e eu a convidei para ir comigo e uns amigos no Romano's depois do expediente, mas ela disse que uns primos dela estavam vindo visitar da Bielorrússia.

_Se você quiser ir até lá, é o E-5 no mapa. Se você for, te direi o que fazer, mas primeiro, um pouco de história de fundo do Romano's. Se você não sabia disso, já fazia algum tempo. Lovino Vargas recentemente assumiu como gerente. Ele é muito jovem - aparentemente acabou de se graduar no Ensino Médio há dois anos e não foi para a faculdade para poder assumir o restaurante._

Ele não dá a mínima pro lugar. Quero dizer, sim, ele se certifica se a comida chega até você na hora e que as mesas estão limpas, mas a reputação? Ele não poderia se importar menos.

Todos nós sabemos que Romano's tem uma reputação. E não é boa. É... misteriosa. Talvez seja por isso que Natalia nunca foi até lá. Começo a me aproximar do Romano's, minha primeira vez indo sozinha.

_Depois daquele pequeno evento, Gilbert se afastou, voltando para a sala._

_"Ah, meu Deus!" a líder de torcida falou. "Você precisa deixar eu me gabar sobre isso."_

_"Veremos" respondi sorrindo._

Agora tenho certeza de quem é a líder de torcida. Mei Xiao. Somos parceiras na aula de Biologia. Estávamos nomeando a anatomia de alguma criatura de uma dissecação futura. Eu já tinha descoberto o que houve com Natalia. Mei, não. Quando ela soube, ela congelou. Se levantou e foi embora, nem se importando em pegar um passe. Naquele dia, eu não entendi.

Acho que agora eu entendo.

_No começo, eu não contei a ela o que aconteceu no Romano's, que vocês estão prestes a descobrir. Apenas mantenham em mente, essa líder de torcida aparece mais tarde. Com um nome, naturalmente. E uma fita. Assustada?_

Ao menos, essas pessoas viram chegando. Meu nome pode ser o próximo, pelo que eu sei. Quando Mei saiu, deixou trabalho não finalizado, livros e bolsa na mesa e cadeira, minha visão ficou turva quando a vi indo embora. Limpei as lágrimas. Quando Lukas Bondevik abaixou sua cabeça e fechou os olhos, e depois ouvi dizer que ele se acabou no banheiro, isso me fez chorar, também. Quando Mathias parou no meio do caminho de sua cerveja e foi se esconder no quarto, eu fui ao meu e chorei. Sempre que eu via a reação de alguém à morte da Natalia, eu queria, ou realmente chorava.

Mas não há mais isso em mim.

_Bem, vá para o Romano's, se você quiser. Precisa de recomendação? Os milkshakes são sempre bem-vindos, e se você estiver com fome, um hamburger e batata frita. Você não erra lá._

Meu telefone começa a tocar de novo. É Mathias me ligando.

"Maple, é meio tarde. Você não precisa vir pra casa nem nada assim. Você - uh."

"Estou bem," digo, as palavras ficando enroscando na minha garganta. "E-E-Eu ainda estou trabalhando no projeto. Só mais um tempinho." faço uma pausa, então digo, "Vou até o Romano's."

"Romano's?" Mathias repete, e eu posso escutar o sarcasmo na voz dele, a descrença. "Você nunca vai lá a não ser que eu te arraste a mão armada."

"Ah, me deu vontade." chuto a calçada. Posso ver Romano's do outro lado da rua. Eu só preciso descer até a faixa de pedestre. Aperto o botão.

"Você deixou algumas fitas cassetes em casa."

"Oh." tenho um pequeno ataque de pânico. E se ele escutar? E se for a minha fita e ele ouvir como eu participei da morte de Natalia? Ele a conhecia. Está uma série acima, mas eles se cumprimentavam e tal.

"Eu vou levá-las pra você, ok?" Mathias desliga. Ele parecia preocupado.

Talvez ele saiba o quão mal isso está indo. Eu continuo a fita.

_Quando cheguei ao Romano's, me sentei num banco e esperei. E esperei. E Gilbert não aparecia. Eu pensei, ah, dê um tempo a ele. Ele vai aparecer em algum momento._

Atravesso a rua até o Romano's, me sentando e peço um milkshake por Natalia, bem como ela disse.

_E, oh, eu estava certa._

_Assim que ele chegou, meia hora atrasado, ele se desculpou umas cinco vezes e continuou diendo, "Es tut mir leid". Ele pensou que eu estava brincando sobre o encontro. Eu não o culpei - quero dizer, eu não me levaria a sério também. Mas ele veio. Em parte, por causa da minha reputação. Ivan!_

_Nós rimos bastante. Sim, ele veio com alguns amigos, mas eles estavam sentados ao lado oposto do restaurante, longe de nós. Eu ri e ri até meu estômago doer, pedindo pra você parar. Você não parou._

_Sua mão tocou o meu joelho._

Ah, merda.

_Eu parei de rir e congelei._

_"Por que... O que você está fazendo?" Sussurrei. Ele meio que riu._

_"Quer que eu tire daí?"_

De repente, me sinto desconfortável e agito o milkshake com o canudinho. Me viro e vejo exatamente o banco no qual Natalia estava sentada. Três estudantes estão lá agora, calouros, acredito, comendo batata frita com livros e papeis espalhados na mesa.

_"Pare," eu disse. "Pare. Agora." Mas você não parou, Gilbert. Então e-eu empurrei você. Forte. Pra fora do banco. Você caiu no chão, as pessoas ficaram olhando._

_Alguns podem ter rido, mas eles sabiam que alguma coisa estava acontecendo. Meus olhos implorando por ajuda, mas todo mundo se virou._

_Você foi embora. Todo o resto de vocês, não se preocupem. Ele não fez um escândalo. Não, você não surtou, Gilbert. Você só me disse que eu era provocadora e foi embora._

A voz dela cai para um sussurro.

_Então... Agora. Eu estive pensando. Sobre meu primeiro beijo, meus dois 'amigos', Elizabeta e Alfred. Romano's. E eu me pergunto._

_A vida algum dia vai seguir pelo caminho que eu quero que ela siga?_

A fita para. Ela terminou a história de Gilbert.

Eu queria que ela tivesse conversado comigo, eu teria escutado. Éramos amigas, eu achava. Eu a escuto agora.

Estou escutando alguém que eu achei que conhecia. Achei que éramos amigas. Eu fui a primeira amiga dela quando ela se mudou pra cá, compartilhamos um emprego no cinema.

Eu estou escutando agora. Mas é tarde demais.


	8. Fita 4: Lado A

"Hey."

Me viro para ver Mathias, e preciso morder o lábio para me impedir de começar a chorar. Essa não seria uma coisa boa. Ele me entrega o resto das fitas.

"Você ouviu elas?" pergunto, sentindo um terror repentino me dominando.

"Não." Mathias responde. "Você está bem? Você parece realmente nervosa ou coisa assim." ele olha de relance para o menu, e penso em pedir para ele ficar. Eu poderia ter um descanso rápido das fitas de Natalia. E seria legal simplesmente não pensar, rir com Mathias, não me perguntar sobre o que vai acontecer amanhã.

Ou o que vai acontecer quando eu chegar na minha fita.

"Estou bem," digo de forma um tanto convincente "por que você não fica aqui?"

"Ah, não sei," Mathias diz, acenando levemente. Ele olha para baixo. "Não sei se é uma boa ideia e-"

"Maple?"

Mathias e eu congelamos quando alguém chama meu nome. Assim que localizo o cabelo dourado, olhos verdes e sobrancelhas espessas, relaxo um pouco. "Arthur, oi."

"Eu deveria ir embora." Mathias se levanta e me encara mais uma vez. "Certeza que você está bem?"

"É, estou bem," digo, e naquele segundo, quase conto tudo sobre Natalia e sua morte e Ivan e Emil e Katyusha e Alfred e todos os outros, eu poderia ficar sentada aqui meio desligada a noite toda, quando percebo que há apenas uma pergunta que eu realmente quero fazer - _Você também sente falta dela?_

Mathias acena de novo e vai embora, deixando as fitas no balcão ao meu lado. Arthur inclina a cabeça. "Esse é o meu walkman?"

O pânico me invade e a única coisa que eu consigo pensar é, _ele sabe, ele sabe. _Mas estou sendo boba, e me obrigo a falar. "Ah, sim, eu acho que perguntei a você se eu podia pegar emprestado? Hoje, mais cedo, quando eu te vi? Eu vi no seu carro."

"Ah." ele concorda. "Tudo bem. Fique o tempo que você precisar com ele." ele vai até o outro lado da mesa e se senta, olhando o menu. Suspiro aliviada e me remexo até alcançar as fitas que Mathias trouxe. Ah... Fita quatro.

_Comunicação¹. Lembra dessa aula? Era obrigatória, mas acho que praticamente todo mundo iria querer participar dela mesmo que não precisasse, porque era muito fácil tirar A._

_E naquela aula, você poderia falar e discutir coisas que não poderia em outros momentos. Assuntos delicados. Coisas como aborto ou violência doméstica. Mas adivinhe qual era a única coisa que nós não discutíamos?_

_Suicídio. Você adivinhou corretamente? Precisa de uma definição? Espera aí... Ah, uma pessoa que intencionalmente tira sua própria vida. Eu. Ótimo._

Hesito com a menção de suicídio. Natalia não estava na minha aula de Comunicação. Ao invés disso, eu estava numa sala onde todo mundo ria quando a palavra "gravidez" aparecia, o que era bem irritante. Muitas vezes a professora tinha que colocar um dedo nos lábios, rolar os olhos e nos dizer para sermos adultos. Afinal, éramos estudantes de Ensino Médio.

_Olha, a coisa boa dessa aula era que era um paraíso seguro. Por uma aula por dia, você não podia encostar em mim ou rir de mim, não importava qual era o último rumor sobre Natalia Arlovskaya._

_Muitos outros professores não gostavam de Comunicação. Por quê? Bem. Nessa aula, você podia falar sobre tudo. Sofrer bullying. Drogas. Relacionamentos. Distúrbios alimentares. Outros professores não gostavam disso, porque eles queriam nos ensinar fatos. Equações, de x até pi._

_E sim, isso te ajuda a preencher habilidades para a faculdade._

_Mas ajuda a preencher sua vida? Não._

Olho de repente para Arthur. Ele está olhando algo em seu celular, comendo batata frita, milkshake ao lado.

_Agora, todos nós sabemos sobre as bolsinhas, certo? Para aqueles que não sabem - imagine aquelas prateleiras de arame que seguram livrinhos, do tipo que gira até você encontrar o que está procurando, e você podia ficar lá e girar o dia todo, e não pararia._

_Em Comunicação, tinha uma prateleira dessas, exceto pelo fato de que segurava bolsinhas de papel marrom. Cada aluno podia desenhar seu nome com glitter, marcadores, tanto faz. Aí você pendurava._

_Se você quisesse elogiar alguém por, digamos, sua decisão de fazer teste pro teatro da escola, você deixava um bilhete anônimo. Estava feliz pelo A que alguém tirou na prova de História? Bilhete. Deixe bilhetes pra todo mundo._

_Sim, seria melhor dizer algo assim para o rosto da pessoa, mas se você não tem coragem suficiente ou apenas não cohece bem a pessoa, deixe um bilhete. Eles vão pegar, ler e sorrir. Até onde eu sei, até onde nós sabemos, nada cruel ou sarcástico nunca foi deixado na bolsinha de ninguém._

_Não fazíamos isso. Mas algo aconteceu comigo que era tão ruim quanto. Talvez até pior. Então, Yao Wang, se importa em explicar?_

Yao Wang. Fan-tás-ti-co. Ele esteve em muitas das histórias de Natalia. Lembra da primeira fita, quando Natalia falava sobre ver Ivan pela primeira vez? Wang estava com ele.

_Yao, acredite em mim. Eu sei que você nunca deixou nenhuma mensagem cruel na minha bolsinha. Mas o que você fez foi quase pior. Vamos voltar algumas semanas. Para Gilbert. No Romano's._

Fecho meus olhos, esfregando a testa com a mão esquerda, minha mão direita brincando com meu copo meio-vazio de milkshake. Me concentro no copo, a condensação começando a descer por meus dedos.

E agora eu realmente entendo.

Tudo estava conectado, como Natalia disse. A teoria de bola de neve dela está absolutamente correta.

_Depois que Gilbert foi embora, sem fazer escândalo, Yao se sentou comigo. Tentei ignorá-lo. Não que eu tivesse algo contra ele na época, mas eu estava muito concentrada no que tinha acabado de acontecer, quão desastroso o Oh My Dollar Valentine tinha sido, e o quão a líder de torcida ficaria desapontada._

Ainda estou esperando Natalia dizer o nome da líder de torcida.

_Continuei ignorando ele por um tempo. Mais e mais silêncio, até Yao pigarrear. Assenti levemente, tão levemente que ele não teria percebido a não ser que prestasse muita atenção._

_Yao, eu te dou crédito. Você me perguntou se eu estava bem, eu não respondi nada. Depois de um tempo, você deixou dez dólares na mesa para pagar a comida. Você se desculpou por Gilbert, se levantou e voltou para seus amigos._

_Nós todos sabemos que não é por isso que você está nessa fita._

Por que ele está, então? Na verdade, eu nunca conheci bem Yao. Quero dizer, Ivan falou dele algumas vezes quando saímos. Ivan e eu éramos bons amigos antes do Ensino Médio, antes de Natalia aparecer. Suspiro profundamente.

_Entendo que você estava tentando ajudar, Yao. E por isso, eu honestamente te agradeço. Sério. Muito obrigada. Mas... Mas! Quando você reconhece alguém que_ não pode_ ser salvo, por que você jogaria isso na minha cara? Você roubou todos os bilhetes da minha bolsinha de Comunicação._

_Você pegou a pequena esperança que aqueles bilhetes me davam. E eu nunca tive eles de volta._

_E... E eu_ vi_ você pegando. E te segui até o corredor, comecei a chorar e gritei com você. Então para todos vocês que ouviram do Grande Desabamento de Natalia, essa é a razão._

Para isso, não tenho nenhuma reação. Por que Yao faria algo assim? Por quê?

_Então eu coloquei um bilhete na bolsinha da professora. Deus, levei um tempo para ter coragem para fazer isso._

_É isso que o bilhete dizia. "Suicídio. É algo que eu estive pensando. Não muito a sério, mas estive pensando nisso."_

_Hmm. Natalia mencionou mais cedo que ela não podia falar de suicídio nessa aula. O que ela queria dizer com isso exatamente?_

_Então nossa professora mencionou suicídio no dia seguinte e perguntou na sala a opinião dos alunos sobre o bilhete._

_Cara, eu estava conseguindo!_

_Muitas pessoas estavam discutindo, até uma garota dizer, "É como se qualquer um que tivesse escrito esse bilhete quisesse atenção. Quero dizer, se estivesse falando sério, a pessoa teria assinado o nome."_

Ah, meu Deus. Natalia nunca poderia dizer nada, nunca poderia admitir que foi ela, não com pessoas assim na sala dela. E agora percebo que eu peguei uma turma boa pra essa aula, em comparação a Natalia.

E aí você tem isso. Algum de vocês viu os sinais? Antes de eu... fazer mesmo isso? Algum de vocês viu os pequenos sinais que davam pistas? Ou não se importaram o suficiente?

Ela ri fracamente e quase consigo vê-lo sorrindo. E isso me atinge, o quanto eu sinto falta dela, sinto saudade. Éramos amigas, certo?

Não acho que vocês se importaram o suficiente. Nenhum de vocês. Mas eu não culpo vocês.

A fita de Yao terminou. Não acredito no que ele fez, roubando os bilhetes de Natalia assim. Me viro para Arthur. O hamburger dele acabou e o milkshake está pela metade. Ele tem tanta sorte de não ter que passar por isso.

Viro a fita e aperto play, pronta para a próxima história.

* * *

_Comunicação¹: _Em inglês, é Peer Communications, sendo peer colega e communications comunicações, mas não consegui traduzir pra português de um modo que realmente fizesse sentido e não ficasse tosco, então deixei apenas Comunicação. Se alguém tiver alguma sugestão pra um nome melhor... Apenas diga.


	9. Fita 4: Lado B

_Nós todos temos pensamentos passando por nossas cabeças que desconhecemos - mais especificamente, desconhecemos seus significados, ou o que achamos deles._

Eu não sei porque Natalia pensou que seria uma boa ideia deixar essas fitas e jogá-las em nós.

_Veja, se você quiser desenrolar esses pensamentos... separar fato de ficção, suas opiniões e ódio versus a verdade, tente poesia._

Poesia? Acho que ela mencionou isso mais cedo! Então essa não é minha fita. Mas já é a oitava fita, o que significa que sobraram cinco. Meu nome vai aparecer em breve.

_Certo, certo, eu consigo escutar vocês todos resmungando. Poesia? Isso é brincadeira? Aposto que a maioria de vocês estão felizes que a unidade de poesia em Linguagens Artísticas acabou. Mas a pessoa que me apresentou à poesia me disse para vê-la como um quebra-cabeças._

_A cortina era azul para simbolizar a depressão do autor, ou talvez tristeza? Ou a cortina era azul simplesmente porque a cortina era azul? Você escolhe como quer interpretar._

Hah. Poesia. Por favor. Na unidade de poesia, tirei C no poema final, porque aparentemente meu poema era "fraco e simples".

_Veja. Essa história é meio que uma história dolorosa. Quero dizer, todas elas eram, mas essa quebrou minha confiança. De novo. E quanto mais quebrada, mais dói a cada vez. Espere. Não devia ser ao contrário?_

Ouço um barulho na porta e Arthur sai do Romano's, sem notar meu estado emocional, cantarolando para si mesmo. E naquele segundo, eu realmente o odiei. Ele não tem que passar por nada disso. Se o que Natalia disse é verdade e estou aqui por alguma razão, então eu mereço, mas eu não acho isso.

_Eu tinha esse caderninho onde eu mantinha a maioria dos poemas. Em muitos dias quando algo acontecia - embaraçoso ou engraçado - e não só comigo, com qualquer um - eu iria de bicicleta até o Monet's e escreveria um poema._

_Perto do... Perto do final, eu parei de escrever. Não porque estava cansada da poesia._

_Porque eu estava cansada da vida._

Isso está fazendo _eu_ me sentir mal. "Um copo de água, por favor?" peço ao homem atrás do balcão. Ele acena com a cabeça e volta com um copo de água e cubos de gelo.

"Obrigada."

Olho pela janela. O céu está preto desde algumas horas atrás, mas as estrelas brilham muito. Não está silencioso, porque muitas pessoas ainda estão aqui, mas me sinto distante de tudo.

Uma placa neon anunciava onde ficava o cinema. O cinema onde eu e Natalia trabalhamos naquele verão.

Ela trabalhava lá há mais tempo que eu, então ela me ensinou alguns truques.

"Se alguém vem aqui e você está interessada", ela diria, sorrindo, "coloque manteiga na pipoca apenas na metade superior. Assim, a pessoa vai voltar no meio do filme pra pedir mais."

_Então sempre que eu estava no Monet's, eu tentava escrever apenas poemas felizes. Feliz, feliz. Até que eu vi um folheto: aulas de poesia grátis no Monet's! Poesia: Amar a Vida, eles diziam. Para ajudar a amar a nós mesmos melhor. Me inscreva!_

Ah, não.

_Já que a aula de poesia começava bem quando minha última aula terminava, eu geralmente tinha que correr até lá, quinze minutos atrasada, mas eles não pareciam ligar._

_Havia apenas um pequeno problema. Todo mundo queria escrever sobre morte e destruição! O fim do mundo! A destruição de nós todos!_

_Então muitas vezes eu queria perguntar, "Quando a parte feliz começa? Sabe, Amar a Vida? Porque é isso que estava escrito no folheto."_

É por isso que eu nunca fui num grupo de poesia. Quem é que quer ficar lá tentando rimar coisas com _morte_? Oh, filho da morte, oh, falta de sorte¹. Entende? É, provavelmente por isso eu tirei um C na unidade de poesia.

_Saiu alguma coisa desse grupo de poesia, sim. Alguma coisa boa?_

Não, com certeza não.

_Pra ser honesta, eu não sei. Porque definitivamente não foi bom, mas... Deixe-me explicar. Havia outro aluno no grupo. O autor de Achados e Perdidos._

Toris. Toris Laurinaitis. Achados e Perdidos é uma seção no jornal da escola. Toris pega coisas aleatórias - fotos encontradas no corredor, bilhetes de amor nunca enviados, deixados nas carteiras - e imprime no papel, borrando os nomes.

_Vocês todos conhecem o poema que Toris publicou no Achados e Perdidos? O poema 'perdido'? Errado._

_Aquele poema era meu. Não estava perdido, então não devia ter sido encontrado. Especialmente não por ele. Não. Tenho certeza que todos vocês conhecem. É tão popular na nossa escola._

Se palavras pudessem matar, Natalia estaria cuspindo veneno em nós.

_Nas duas primeiras semanas, depois do fim da aula, Toris e eu nos sentávamos nos degraus da livraria, rindo das mulheres mau-humoradas mais velhas, e escrevíamos poemas felizes. Poemas sobre... amar a vida. Acredite em mim, naquela época, eu queria viver. Ainda estava me segurando à vida._

_Então, na terceira semana, nós entregamos um ao outro nossos cadernos de poesia. E ler os seus, Toris, me fazia ter vergonha dos meus._

_Os seus eram incríveis. Pareciam tão profissionais, e tenho certeza que algum dia aqueles poemas serão trechos de livros didáticos. Mas o que você fez não foi nada profissional. Você... Você escaneou meu poema no Achados e Perdidos. Você chamou ele de "assustador". E eu... Eu não... Desculpe. Esperem um pouco._

Eu consigo imaginá-la chorando, tentando parar, segurando o gravador longe do rosto por um segundo enquanto tenta se recuperar. Ela toma fôlego.

_Desculpem. Lembra como tínhamos que analisar nossos poemas na aula? Nosso professor disse que ler um poema de um aluno anônimo era o mesmo que ler um poema de um... De um poeta... Um poeta morto. Céus, tenho que parar de chorar. Desculpem-me por estar sendo inconveniente com vocês. Vou tentar parar._

_Não foi tão ruim. As pessoas não pareciam amar o poema, mas ninguém sabia que era eu. Até Toris contar a alguém._

_Parabéns, querido. Você é um verdadeiro poeta._

A história de Toris terminou. Algumas garotas mimadas escreveram paródias daquele poema, lendo-os para Natalia todo dia na esperança de irritá-la.

Elas estavam tão determinadas, escreviam uma paródia nova todo dia por uma semana e meia.

Deve ter sido horrível - Natalia confiou em Toris o suficiente para lhe entregar suas poesias, e Toris publicou no Achados e Perdidos. Que idiota. E eu aqui achando que tudo que ele fazia era sentar num canto, não querendo levar bronca.

Levanto para pagar pelo milkshake, mas o cara do balcão me impede.

"Não vou pegar o seu dinheiro."

Levemente ofendida, balanço a cabeça. "Não, tudo bem, eu pago."

"É sério" ele me olha fixamente. "Não sei o que é, mas sei que tem alguma coisa acontecendo com você. Não vou pegar seu dinheiro. Sei que não posso fazer diferença alguma, mas se eu conseguir facilitar um pouco..."

"Obrigada. Obrigada." repito e aceno, jogando a bolsa no ombro, e indo embora.

* * *

Oh, filho da morte, oh, falta de sorte¹: Rimas são um problema pra traduzir. O trecho original é "Oh, child of death, stuck doing meth." e não tinha ideia de como traduzir isso. O trecho traduzido tem nada a ver com o original, mas foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça que pudesse fazer algum sentido. Desculpe-me.


	10. Fita 5: Lado A

"Maple! Maple! Oi!" Vejo Arthur se inclinando para fora pela janela do carro, acenando para mim. Ando até ele cuidadosamente, deslizando o walkman para a palma da minha mão, embora pertença a ele. Acho que se ele pedisse para ver, eu teria que devolver.

"Olá, Arthur."

"Você pode entrar no carro?"

"Ahn?" agarro a alça da bolsa, estreitando os olhos. "Por quê?"

"Está com medo?" Arthur começa a rir, então suspira. "Por favor, escute essa música."

"Ok, eu acho." Confio o suficiente nele e abro a porta do lado do passageiro, me sentando. Ele liga o rádio, então sua mão vai até a janela. Ele tranca minha porta.

"Que droga foi essa?" Pergunto. Geralmente não estou no meu limite, mas acredite em mim, esse dia foi longo. "Abra a porta! Abra a porta!" Começo a chorar.

"Maple." Arthur coloca a mão no meu ombro. "Maple, eu tenho o outro conjunto das fitas da Natalia."

"O que?" Paro de chutar e espernear. "Ela te deu o segundo conjunto?"

"Sim." Ele aponta para a pilha de fitas cassete no banco de trás. "Aquelas. Ela me deu quando me entregou sua bicicleta."

"Mesmo?" Pergunto. "Aquela que ela ia pra escola todo dia? Por que ela daria..."

"Um sinal", Arthur diz. "Dar coisas dela. Perguntei porque ela me deu e ela respondeu que tinha visto meu carro, e disse que se ele quebrasse, eu teria outro recurso..." ele dá uma risada trêmula. "Não é uma má desculpa. Ainda assim, achei estranho. Ela também me perguntou se eu tinha qualquer coisa pra gravar fitas. Usando sua voz."

"Você deu a ela?" Exclamo. Nada faz muito sentido agora.

"Eu não sabia o que ela faria com elas, Maple! Acha que eu teria dado se eu soubesse?"

"N-Não, me desculpe." Limpo as lágrimas dos olhos. "Por que você me chamou aqui?"

"Ouça a próxima fita."

"Eu vou ouvir quando chegar em casa."

"Não. Ouça agora."

"Por quê?"

"Maple, por favor."

"Me diga o porquê e eu ouço."

"Maple." Arthur suspira, parecendo pesaroso. "A próxima fita é sua."

Nada. Me sento lá, paralisada, então jogo minha cabeça para trás, batendo-a com força no encosto. "Por quê?" Sussurro. "Por quê? Por quê? Por que, por que, por quê?"

Arthur liga o walkman para mim.

_Maple Køhler. Maple, Maple, Maple. Você foi a minha primeira amiga quando me mudei pra cá. Tenho certeza que vocês sabem que eu tive duas casas quando vivi nessa cidade - a primeira nossa família viveu quando viemos pra cá, a segunda foi pra onde fomos quando precisamos de mais espaço._

_Maple foi minha primeira amiga, e eu confiei nela._

Então por que você não me contou nada?

_Essa fita não é culpa dela, eu não a culpo._

Então por que ela é minha?

_Na verdade, essa fita deveria ser do irmão dela. Mas não é. E Maple, me desculpe._

Meus olhos se abrem e fito Arthur. Ele está olhando para frente, seu olhar preso na estrada. Mas ele brilha, e acho que Arthur pode estar segurando o choro.

_Maple, devo te contar um segredo. Eu beijei seu irmão. E acho, apenas talvez, eu possa ter me apaixonado por ele. Ah, imaginem. Natalia e Mathias. Eu provavelmente sofreria bastante por isso._

Eu não sabia que eles conversavam. Por que Mathias foi tão negligente quanto à morte de Natalia? "Arthur-"

"Apenas continue ouvindo."

_Já houve coisas na vida que você nunca notou, e quando alguém finalmente te contou, você começou a reparar toda vez e não consegue parar?_

_Por exemplo, Tino Väinämöinen começa todas as suas frases com "certo"._

_Certo, a equação..._

_Certo, eu posso pegar o passe para ir ao banheiro?_

_Certo, o governo do Canadá..._

_Ou Kiku Honda. Ele sempre veste uma peça de roupa preta. Uma vez, descobri que ele não estava vestindo, mas aí ele tirou a jaqueta no meio da aula e eu vi a camiseta preta._

_Uma vez que você percebe essas coisas, não consegue parar._

Agora todo dia eu vou escutar o Tino dizer "certo". Todo dia, eu me pegar olhando as roupas de Kiku Honda, e todo dia vou pensar em Natalia e suas fitas.

_De qualquer jeito, continuei ouvindo fofocas sobre Mathias_ _Køhler. Eu não entendia. Tudo que todo mundo dizia sobre ele - tudo! - era bom._

Meu irmão tinha seus defeitos, mas era uma pessoa legal, no geral, e popular.

_Então sempre que eu ouvia o nome dele nos corredores, eu escutava. E era sempre algo bom._

_Não é justo com você, Maple. Sei que você não é negligenciada. Você tem sua parcela de admiradores. Só não parece certo pra mim que todos tivessem reputações impecáveis e a minha era um lixo. E tudo que eu fiz foi beijar Ivan Braginsky._

_Ele nem estava saindo com ninguém._

Olho pela janela.

_Enfim, quando fui a uma festa, Mathias estava lá. Nada estranho nisso, ele geralmente bebe bastante, se diverte, coisas assim. Mas Maple, você raramente vai a festas. Então... Eu aproveitei a oportunidade. Me desculpe._

_Eu fui falar com Mathias. Ele me deu metade de sua bebida. Vocês provavelmente estão pensando, legal, deixe a garota bêbada. Se divirta._

Mathias não faz coisas assim. As pessoas entenderam errado.

_Mas se ele quisesse me deixar bêbada, ele não me daria a bebida toda ou sugeriria que eu pegasse mais? Nós nos sentamos no sofá e conversamos. Bem, havia outro casal sentado lá, e a garota - que vai aparecer mais tarde, então preste atenção - parecia bastante bêbada. Ela ficava se batendo contra mim. Pode ter sido engraçado no começo, mas ficou irritante rapidamente._

_Mathias e eu nos levantamos e fomos até um quarto vazio._

_Não. Cale a boca! Cale a boca! Não é minha reputação! Apenas escute!_

Eu estou escutando.

_Apenas nos deitamos na cama. Só isso, os braços dele ao redor dos meus ombros. O ventilador no teto em círculos e eu assistindo, até Mathias me perguntar se eu queria conversar._

_Eu não sei porque, eu não queria me aproximar dele. Minha vida já estava acabada. Gritei para ele me deixar sozinha. Ele parou com uma sobrancelha erguida, me encarando._

_"Saia!" Berrei de novo, rolando para esconder meu rosto no travesseiro. Mesmo com ele abafando minha voz, Mathias ainda me ouviu. Se levantou devagar. Vi a luz em mim quando ele abriu a porta, ela sumiu quando ele saiu no corredor, fechando a porta._

_E foi aí que comecei a chorar._

_A ambos os_ _Køhlers, me desculpem. Me desculpem, eu sinto muito. Maple, desculpe por jogar isso em você. Eu deveria dar essa fita ao seu irmão. Sei que éramos amigas, trabalhamos juntas no cinema, eu não consigo contar quantas vezes nós nos sentamos na minha casa, pintamos as unhas, conversando e ouvindo música._

_Mas eu não pude entregar ao seu irmão._

_E me desculpe._

Minha fita acabou. Eu estou chorando agora, soluçando. Arthur estaciona o carro, me olhando.

"Maple, eu sinto muito."

"E-Eu não e-entendo, p-por que ela..." dou uma fungada. "E-eu... Apenas n-não... Eu s-sinto muito..."

"Maple." Arthur me abraça e eu sei que ele está chorando também.

"Eu sinto falta dela."

"Eu também sinto."


	11. Fita 5: Lado B

Arthur me deixa perto da estação. Ele diz que não é seguro para alguém como eu estar andando por aí no meio da noite. Naquele momento, não ligo se alguém me matar ou não. Sério, é só o que estou pensando por causa de tudo que está acontecendo.

"Arthur", digo quando ele começa a dirigir. "O-obrigada."

Ele acena com a cabeça, seus olhos de esmeralda brilhando com as lágrimas, então ele vira para o outro lado, e simples assim, ele e seu carro vão embora.

Viro a fita do outro lado e aperto Play, quase esperando Natalia dizer que era tudo brincadeira, tudo isso é só um sonho, e quando eu acordar, todo mundo vai estar normal e bem e Natalia vai entrar na sala de aula, sentar como normalmente faz e sorrir para todos como ela costumava sorrir.

_Olá novamente. Maple, quando você enviar as fitas, quero que pule essa pessoa, ok? Envie as fitas para a pessoa depois dessa._

_Porque essa aqui é para alguém que já tem uma fita._

Nomes passam pela minha cabeça. Emil, Katyusha, Toris, Wang, Alfred...? Quem poderia ser?

_Ivan. Ivan. Me desculpe. Sinto muito que nós dois tivemos que passar por isso._

_Na festa, depois que Mathias me deixou sozinha no quarto, eu fiquei deitada na cama por, não sei, quinze minutos? De qualquer jeito, ouvi gente entrando no quarto, então levantei da cama e me joguei dentro do armário._

_Abri a porta apenas o suficiente para ver o que acontecia._

_Era a garota bêbada, aquela que ficou me empurrando quando eu tentava conversar com Mathias._

Ah, sim. Natalia disse que mencionaria essa garota de novo. Entro na estação e sento num banco vazio, havia muitos desses, e encaro o chão.

_A garota é Katyusha Braginskaya._

Natalia começa a chorar. O que? O que Katyusha poderia ter feito que foi tão horrível? Ou foi Ivan? Essa fita é dele, não é? De novo?

_Katyusha, me desculpe. Eu, eu... Ok, Natalia, se recomponha. _

Ela respira fundo.

_Ivan. Ivan e Katyusha. Eles formam um belo casal. Melhor que Ivan e eu? Provavelmente, porque Katyusha não era uma louca arruinada completa._

_De qualquer jeito, ela estava mais bêbada que antes. Quero dizer, ela mal estava consciente. Ivan estava praticamente carregando ela. Eu vi tudo isso, me escondendo no armário, segurando a respiração._

_Ivan a deitou na cama e a beijou, encheu um copo de água da pia do banheiro anexado e colocou no criado-mudo ao lado de Katyusha, então saiu._

_Nada mais._

Por que isso importa? Bato os pés no chão, me perguntando para onde iria depois disso.

_Enquanto Ivan estava abrindo a porta para sair, eu estava quase saindo também, mas ouvi vozes._

_"Vá embora, ela está dormindo, _da_?" Ivan. Foi isso que eu te ouvi dizer, Ivan._

_"Me deixe entrar." Agora, todo mundo. Eu posso dizer quem é essa segunda pessoa. Eu sei quem Ivan estava tentando manter fora do quarto. Eu sei o nome dele, sei a série dele, conheço a família dele._

_Mas não vou contar._

_Eu não estava certa da situação, mas eu podia adivinhar. Ivan não queria deixar uma Katyusha quase desmaiada sozinha com esse cara, mas ele queria entrar. Ivan e o rapaz discutiram por alguns minutos, então Ivan suspirou e o deixou entrar._

Seguro minha respiração. Ivan deixa o garoto entrar. Com o quarto escuro, Katyusha desmaiada, Natalia se escondendo no armário. Claro, ele não sabia dessa última.

_Ivan, escute. Eu não te culpo completamente. Você tentou impedi-lo no começo, não fez nada ruim para Katyusha. Mas você podia tê-lo parado._

_Eu sei o que você está pensando - o que esse cara fez não é pior?_

_Sim. Absolutamente sim. Pior, duas vezes pior, dez vezes pior. Mas eu precisava continuar essas fitas, e para isso, tive que te dar esta, Ivan._

_Porque se o cara que fez o dano de verdade ouvisse isso, ele saberia. Bem, ele saberia que nós sabemos. E não é motivo suficiente para ele fugir? Ele poderia ser acusado e teria de encarar as consequências. Então, Ivan, me desculpe._

_E Katyusha, se você estiver ouvindo, me perdoe. Não importa o que você me fez, me desculpe. Sinto muito, eu não posso nem me desculpar o suficiente._

_Ivan, nós dois temos culpa. Nós dois podíamos tê-lo impedido. Mas você o deixou entrar e eu fiquei no armário. Eu sei que Ivan mentiu sobre mim, mas esse problema é muito maior. E Ivan, estamos em um problema muito maior juntos. Nós dois poderíamos ter feito alguma coisa._

_Mas não fizemos, e agora não podemos._

Apoio a cabeça nas mãos, me sentindo realmente muito mal e nauseada. Eu não quero ir para a escola amanhã. Não quero ver Ivan nem Katyusha, sabendo o que aconteceu. Não quero ver Alfred, sabendo de suas câmeras, nem Emil. Nem Elizabeta, nem Gilbert, nem ninguém.

Eu choraria, mas esgotei minhas lágrimas no carro de Arthur.

Eu tinha a pior sensação. A tristeza sem emoção, quando você não consegue chorar ou pensar, só consegue se sentar e tentar processar o que havia acabado de acontecer, perdida nos pensamentos.

Remexo na minha bolsa em busca pela sexta fita. Procuro as horas no meu celular, 11:45 da noite. Considero ir para casa, entrar pela porta da frente, sabendo que as luzes da varanda estão acesas por motivos que já expliquei, mas algo me impede de sair da estação mais próxima da minha casa.

Ainda não posso acreditar que Natalia disse que podia estar apaixonada por Mathias. Não acredito nele. Quando soubemos que Natalia morreu, ele apenas suspirou e balançou a cabeça. Mas quando voltamos da escola, ele se trancou no quarto, não desceu nem para o jantar.

Não o vi até a manhã seguinte.


	12. Fita 6: Lado A

Paro no ponto mais próximo do posto de gasolina. Apenas duas quadras de distância e ainda vejo carros andando lá fora, então vou ficar bem. A maioria das lojas estão fechadas agora, exceto por aquelas que são 24 horas.

Entro na lojinha de conveniência do posto, estremecendo por causa das luzes fortes. Os azulejos vibrantes parecem surreais e a normalidade de tudo faz eu me sentir como se estivesse em outro mundo.

"Hey" diz a balconista, levantando o olhar das unhas que estava pintando. Ela mal parece não estar mais no ensino médio.

Ela me vê encarando seu esmalte e ri, piscando. "Não conte ao gerente, ok?"

Pego um refrigerante e um pacote de Skittles. "Hm, tem um banheiro por aqui?"

Ela pega uma chave atrás de balcão. "Ali atrás", ela diz, apontando. "Me devolva quando sair."

Quando entro no banheiro, tranco a porta. Tento vomitar, mas não funciona. Tento chorar, mas também não funciona. Ao invés disso, pego um pouco de papel higiênico e lavo meu rosto com água fria, alisando meu cabelo, lavando todas as marcas de lágrimas do meu rosto.

Saio de lá, respirando fundo e dou à garota a chave de volta. Vou embora, dando Play na penúltima fita. Essa é, aparentemente, a pessoa para quem devo mandar as fitas. Foi o que Natalia mandou.

_Depois dessa pequena... experiência... Eu sai do quarto, rápido. Sai da casa, deixando para trás Mathias e Ivan e Katyusha. Isso podia ser um filme. Casa dos Horrores. Estou ficando sentimental? Ah, desculpe._

_Me sento no meio-fio em frente a casa e outra garota sai de lá._

_A líder de torcida._

A líder de torcida que estava trabalhando no Oh My Dollar Valentines? Tenho certeza que é a Mei Xiao.

Mei Xiao. Ela estava sendo legal, disse que eu parecia chateada e perguntou se eu precisava de uma carona. Então me levantou do meio-fio.

_Era ótimo receber ajuda. Acho que eu podia ter sido salva se tivesse feito coisas diferentes - mas você todos também podiam ter feito coisas diferentes._

Hesito por um instante. Se eu soubesse disso tudo, eu teria ajudado ela. Algo, eu teria feito algo.

Continuo dizendo isso, mas me pergunto, se eu soubesse que Natalia estava passando por isso, eu, honestamente, teria dito alguma coisa? Talvez. Eu não sei.

_Posso contar uma coisa?_

_Eu testemunhei um assassinato._

Engasgo com o refrigerante, cuspindo-o. Fica uma marca na calçada e eu limpo a boca, ainda tossindo. O que?

_Ok, ok. Estou sendo meio dramática. Não foi bem assim. Mas aposto que assustei alguns de vocês, hein? Certo, vou falar sério agora._

_Quem aqui lembra do Eduard von Bock?_

Ah, merda.

_Não sei quantas vezes eu disse isso, mas me desculpem... De novo..._

_Eduard era veterano quando morreu. Ele estava dirigindo e um carro bateu no dele. O outro carro tinha um homem idoso dentro._

Eu estava lá. Eu vi o acidente. Eu vi e foi horrível.

E quando a polícia chegou, disseram para eu acalmar a esposa do outro homem. Fiz isso. Chamei ela e a assegurei que seu marido estava vivo e bem. Ele tinha um braço quebrado e só.

Mas o carro que foi acertado era o de Eduard von Bock. E Eduard morreu com o impacto.

O que Natalia tem a ver com isso? Como ela pode ter testemunhado "assassinato"? Eu _vi_ o acidente acontecendo. Não foi agradável, mas Natalia não estava lá.

_Entrei no carro da Mei e ela disse que me levaria para casa. Mas ela desviou a direção. Ela não bateu no canto da pista nem nada, só riu um pouco. Não havia carros por perto, então não liguei muito, não era como se ela fosse causar um acidente por aquilo._

_Mas eu ainda fiquei meio preocupada._

_"Mei", eu disse. "Quanto você bebeu?"_

_"Não o bastante," ela riu. "Não o bastante para me tornar uma má motorista. Não se preocupe, Natalia."_

_CRASH._

_A placa de Pare na esquina de Tanglewood e Cottonmill. Foi lá que Eduard e o outro homem se envolveram no acidente._

_Eles não se acidentaram porque Eduard estava bêbado ou porque o outro homem não estava prestando atenção._

_Eles se acidentaram porque devia haver uma placa de Pare ali e, por uma noite, não havia._

_Se você não entendeu, eles se acidentaram porque Mei estava bêbada demais e bateu na placa. A placa que poderia ter alvo a vida de Eduard._

_Depois que a placa foi derrubada, Mei sorriu ironicamente. "Não foi tão ruim, foi?"_

_"Mei, não dirija. Você está bêbada."_

_Discutimos por um tempo até ela me dizer para sair do carro. Ela soltou meu cinto de segurança e literalmente me empurrou para fora, próxima à placa de Pare caída. Então bateu a porta e foi embora._

_Corri até o posto de gasolina em busca de um telefone público e liguei para a emergência. Falei que foi na esquina entre Tanglewood e Cottonmill..._

_O operador me disse para ficar calma, alguém já havia ligado. Tudo bem. Eu estava confusa. Claro, levou um tempo para eu chegar até o posto, mas eu duvidava que Mei fosse se entregar._

_Acontece que, enquanto eu corria até lá, houve o acidente._

_Na próxima sexta-feira, foi o funeral. Se você foi, não perdeu nada na escola, acredite em mim. Tivemos aula livre em todos os períodos._

_Passei a maior parte do tempo pensando na minha morte. Quero dizer, eu tinha certeza que ia acabar com tudo mais cedo ou mais tarde._

_Só estava pensando como seria. Como as pessoas reagiriam._

_Então, Mei, consertou seu carro? Eu vi um risco nele. Aposto que seus pais te deram cobertura tão rápido quanto poderiam, não?_

_Ah, Natalia Arlovskaya._

_Eu sou uma piada._

Não posso acreditar. Quando Eduard morreu, nós todos ficamos chocados. Quero dizer, eu não o conhecia direito, já que ele era veterano, mas algumas pessoas na nossa série ficaram bem preocupadas. Tento me lembrar. Mei foi ao funeral?

E então me lembro - Mei é minha parceira de laboratório. Ela estava na escola no dia do velório de Eduard e lembro de nós conversarmos sobre como era triste.

Ela se escondeu bem. Nunca teria adivinhado que ela tinha mais a ver com isso do que apenas uma colega horrorizada, ela simpatizou comigo porque eu testemunhei o acontecimento.

Ah, você provavelmente está se perguntando porque eu estava fora de casa tão tarde.

Eu estava indo para a festa que Natalia e Mei tinham ido embora, porque Mathias - estúpido Mathias - disse que estava bêbado e precisava de carona.

O que eu sei que provavelmente era uma mentira. Mathias é inteligente o suficiente para saber como agir bêbado. Aquela foi a noite que ele beijou Natalia. Ele provavelmente estava com preguiça de dirigir.

Penso sobre Mei Xiao. Ela se importa com sua aparência, com suas roupas, mas no fim, ela não se importa o suficiente para ir ao velório do garoto que ela matou.


	13. Fita 6: Lado B

Volto para a rua onde fica a casa de Alfred sem muito motivo, só para testar uma coisa.

Gilbert ainda estava agachado no meio-fio, um capuz preto puxado sobre seu cabelo esbranquiçado. Ele olha para cima quando vê eu me aproximando.

"O que você quer, Maple?" Ele diz num tom de zombaria.

Me lembro que não sei porque vim. "Eu - hm, me desculpe."

Claramente, não era isso que ele esperava. "O que?"

"Eu disse me desculpe." Minha voz aumenta um oitavo, soa preocupada, quase histérica. Gilbert dá uma batidinha no meio-fio ao lado dele. "Sente-se. Em qual fita você está?" Me sento.

"Aquela depois da fita da Mei."

"Ahh. Então já passou pela sua?"

"É."

"Mas então você ouviu a minha..."Gilbert murmura, seus olhos vermelhos passando pela rua. Nunca havia notado antes que seus olhos eram vermelhos.

"Não encoste em mim" digo, cada músculo do meu corpo estava tenso, preparado para correr, a adrenalina ao máximo.

Os olhos dele se arregalaram. "Sua _dummkopf_. Não vou tocar você. Ótimo, agora Natalia me deixou com uma má reputação. Eu não estava tentando fazer nada. Só estava curtindo."

"Ok" digo. "Me desculpe, mas por quê...?"

"Na verdade" ele diz "achei que fosse uma piada."

"As fitas?"

Gilbert me encara duramente. "Não, esse negócio do Oh my Dollar Valentines, por causa da reputação dela com Ivan... Você não pensaria o mesmo?"

Dou de ombros. "Acho que sim. Mas você não devia ter feito aquilo."

"Eu _sei_, mas quando eu saí, vi pelo canto do olho Yao Wang se sentando, então achei que ele... não ia fazer isso..."

"É, mas ele fez" digo desamparada. "Ninguém poderia prever aquilo."

"Me desculpe pelo que eu disse quando você veio aquilo da primeira vez. Eu sabia que você não tinha feito nada, mas você não sabia, e eu escolhi esfregar isso na sua cara. Não foi algo muito incrível da minha parte."

"Tudo bem."

"Alerta de spoiler?"

"O que?"

"A próxima fita é do Francis."

"Francis?" Bebo outro gole do refrigerante. "Francis Bonnefoy?"

"É o único Francis que eu conheço."

"Hey. Você sabe quem... com Katyusha, depois que Ivan saiu... você sabe quem era?"

Gilbert balança a cabeça negativamente, mas sei que ele está mentindo.

"Foi você?"

"_NEIN!_ NÃO OUSE NEM SUGERIR ISSO!" Ele berra, sua voz era tão alta que eu recuo, caindo em cima da minha bolsa. Seu sotaque alemão é forte e eu estou assustada.

"Me desculpe." Digo. "Desculpe."

"Ah." Gilbert estreita os olhos. Está chorando. Gilbert Beilschmidt está chorando. Achei que nunca veria isso. Nunca. Nunca gostei de Gilbert, o palhaço popular da sala. Mas sinto simpatia por ele. Sentiria simpatia por qualquer um que ouvisse essas fitas.

"Tenho minhas suspeitas sobre quem era", diz. "Mas claro, não vou dizer nada. Não que eu ache que você não e confiável, Maple, mas..."

"Tudo bem." Dou uma batidinha em seu ombro. "Você não precisa dizer nada. Mas Francis..."

"Ja?" Gilbert parece feliz com a mudança de assunto.

"O que ele fez foi muito ruim?"

Gilbert acena com a cabeça. "Foi. Natalia podia ter feito alguma coisa, admito, mas ouça a fita. Você vai entender. Ouça agora."

Coloco a décima segunda, penúltima fita e a voz trêmula de Natalia surge.

_Amanhã._

Amanhã o que? Olho para Gilbert, mas ele está encarando o outro lado, assistindo o céu escuro. Nenhum carro está passando por ali, então continuamos no meio-fio.

_Eu gostava de jogar esse jogo por um tempo. Jeitos Para Me Matar._

Me sinto nauseada. De novo.

_Primeiro vem o óbvio. Uma arma. Mas meus pais nem tinham uma e eu não fazia ideia de onde conseguir uma. Outro jeito era me enforcar._

_Mas aí alguém me encontraria. Não poderia fazer isso... com meus pais._

_Tive várias ideias criativas, na verdade. Mas agora me prendo a duas delas._

Quais são?

_Uma delas é fazer parecer um acidente. Sabe, dirigir pelo canto da estrada em algum lugar onde a morte era garantida. Há muitos lugares assim nos arredores da cidade, lugares com chance zero de sobrevivência se oops, seu carro acidentalmente acabasse saindo da estrada._

Eu sei que a outra opção eram os comprimidos, porque foi assim que Natalia se matou. Overdose. Ouvi muitos rumores. Que ela tomou o suficiente para dormir na banheira. Ou que ela estava na banheira quando caiu no sono e seus pais a encontraram morta e o banheiro inundado.

Mas todo mundo sabe que certamente foram os comprimidos que realmente fizeram o estrago.

_A outra opção é tomar comprimidos. Quantos? Que tipo? Não tenho muito tempo pra decidir porque farei isso amanhã._

_Wow. Wow. Amanhã. Estarei morta, as fitas estarão sendo encaminhadas para Ivan Braginski. É uma sensação estranha, saber que em breve..._

_Não vou mais existir._

Uma lágrima escorre pelo meu rosto e faço um som engasgado horrível. Gilbert me dá tapinhas nas costas.

_Bem, deixe-me recontar os eventos que aconteceram mais cedo. O último final de semana da minha vida. Havia uma festa perto da minha casa, eu não estava lá. Aliás, esse é o G-3 no seu mapa._

Ah tá que Natalia acha que vou até lá.

_Mas depois que meus pais foram dormir, saí de casa e fui para essa festa. Já tinha acabado, mas algumas pessoas estavam na banheira de água quente do anfitrião para uma espécie de pós-festa._

_Ninguém além de Elizabeta e Francis. Francis Bonnefoy._

_Entrei na banheira, Elizabeta saiu. Francis e eu conversamos por algum tempo e ele tocou meu ombro. Provavelmente testando a reputação que eu ganhei._

_Ivan, querido?_

_De qualquer forma, como posso dizer isso, sei que alguns de vocês não querem a descrição, então vou apenas dizer que coisas aconteceram na banheira, e vou deixar a imaginação de vocês preencher os espaços em branco._

Coloco minha cabeça entre os joelhos. Um. Dois. Inspire. Expire. Repete.

_Mas sejamos claros, Francis._

_Ouvi dizer que você sempre era assim com garotas, meio pervertido com uma namorada nova todo dia._

_Eu não era fisicamente atraída por você. Nem por sua personalidade. Você me dava nojo._

_Eu estava atraída por você porque eu precisava de você._

_Precisava que você me ajudasse a desistir._

_E você fez realmente um bom trabalho. Obrigada._

_Deixe-me explicar, eu tinha certeza que ia me matar, mas não estava positiva sobre isso. Eu precisava de uma sacudida, um evento horrível de parar meu mundo para me fazer passar dos limites._

_Agora, posso ver alguns de vocês argumentando "bem, Natalia, você escolheu ficar com Francis, podia ter parado-o. Você queria passar dos limites, então por que nos culpa?"_

_Boa pergunta._

_A resposta? Eu não sei._

_Talvez você descubra na próxima fita._

_Só falta mais uma._


End file.
